Never Been Raped?
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: What if Karofsky didn't just kiss Kurt in the locker room in Never Been Kissed? What if he did something much worse? RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Hello my darlings! Look I know I probably put u all through trauma with the Laramie Project, but I'm trying this, and I think a little more angst will probably get all of that out of my system, as on top of this, I'll b working on a Rent story with my friend Scout (aka Marchingband GLEEK XD) on here. Full House is currently on a hiatus (writer's block), so anyone new on this story can look through that and maybe that'll stop that block. This is my creepier version of how the episode Never Been Kissed could have gone. I mean I know that Laramie was a huge success, so therefor I've been getting a lot of Karofsky haters out there now, but whatever u do, if u see Max Adler on the streets or something, don't pick on him cause he's a kind man whose never insulted anybody and he got engaged so he's already getting ready for church bells! This fic I want so emotional I'll bust out crying while writing it to the point where i cannot hold back any tears, so fingers crossed that this will be the fic to make the tears come- ;) Love Dani! XOXOXO Also, if any of u saw Chris Colfer on Hot in Cleveland, message me and tell me how u liked it cause i might just download it to watch it again and again. **

* * *

_"HEY!" _Kurt Hummel shouted. He had just been slammed against a locker by Karofsky for the _fiftieth _time this month. He remembered what Blaine had told him:

_Courage._

Kurt decided he's had enough. He continued to chase the bully down into the boy's locker room.

"HEY!" he screeched again. "I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"The girls' locker room is next door," Karofsky said, going through his locker.

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded angrily.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky turned around and glared at the small teen. But Kurt just held his head high.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt demanded.

"Oh, besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?" Karofsky said.

"Oh right! Every straight guy's nightmare! The thought that the rest of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Besides, ham-hock! You're not my type!" Kurt snapped.

"That right?" the bully challenged.

"Yeah, you heard me! I don't dig on chubby boys that sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!" Kurt insisted.

"Do _not _push me, Hummel!" Karofsky raised his fist.

"Fine you wanna hit me? Do it!" Kurt challenged back.

"Do not push me!" Karofsky was getting pissed.

"Cause it's not gonna change who I am! You cannot punch the gay out of me more than I cannot punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"I said get outta my face!" Karofsky's face was turning beet red, but Kurt honestly didn't care. Not anymore.

"You are nothing more than a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt screamed.

Suddenly, without a single warning, Karofsky grabbed Kurt and forced his face over in his big, meaty hands, and kissed Kurt. Roughly. On. The. Mouth.

Kurt was too shocked to move. Was this really happening? This couldn't be. Karofsky hated gays. How could he be kissing Kurt right now? Kurt's brain was too confused and on over-load to even avoid the second kiss.

But then, suddenly, this kiss became even more forceful. Karofsky's chapped lips moved from Kurt's mouth to down his neck. When Kurt felt Karofsky nibbling, he shoved him. He tried so hard to shove him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his voice beginning to tremble.

"I'm taking what is mine," Karofsky whispered, sending shivers up Kurt's spine.

"Wh-wh-wh?" Kurt began to ask, but Karofsky turned him around and slammed his head into a locker, ripping Kurt's scarf off and placing it into Kurt's mouth, and then tying it around his head very tightly. He then unbuckled Kurt's leather belt and used it to tie Kurt's hands together behind his back, then forcing them upward. He pressed Kurt hard on against the locker, beginning to grind his hip with Kurt's . . . entrance. Kurt struggled against his bonds, but the leather kept his wrists bound together tightly. Karofsky pinned his wrists together even further, squeezing them tightly. Tight enough to leave a bruise.

"You are going to take what I give you, slut," Karofsky whispered, licking the shell of Kurt's ear. "You know, if you didn't wear such tight pants that showed off your ass for everyone to see, I wouldn't be what I am. I'm a homo because of _you_, and since you made me this way, sit back, relax, and enjoy."

Kurt shivered as Karofsky grabbed his ass, squeezing his butt cheeks hard. Karofsky pulled out a pocket knife.

"You know, Hummel, you have such a fucking hot body. And it's hard to see that pretty skin through those sweaters you wear. Let's take care of that." He than began tearing Kurt's cobalt blue sweater by running the knife down the center of it, revealing Kurt's white button down. Karofsky began to rip the shirt off of Kurt's body, the buttons flying off, revealing Kurt's torso. That pale, white, porcelain torso. Karofsky squeezed Kurt's nipples, making Kurt squeal through the scarf gagging him. Karofsky massaged Kurt's nipples and ran his hands through Kurt's chest, feeling that soft perfect skin that was hidden underneath all those layers. Kurt trembled as Karofsky's rough, calloused hands traveled down towards his waist, slowly and gradually moving to the buttons of Kurt's jeans.

"No!" Kurt tried to say through the gag blocking his mouth. "No, no!"

Karofsky ignored his pleas and unbuttoned Kurt's pants, and that was when Kurt went wild. He screamed and thrashed, trying to get away from this psychopath. Karofsky slapped him in the face as tears began to fly down his cheeks.

"Shut up!" Karofsky hissed.

Kurt closed his eyes shut as he felt his jeans roll down his legs. When he felt Karofsky touch the waistband of his underwear, Kurt struggled as Karofsky's grip tightened on his bruised, aching wrists. Karofsky inserted his fingers and pushed Kurt to the tiled floor. Kurt immediately snapped his legs together tightly.

"C'mon, slut. Keep those legs apart for me," Karofsky said.

Kurt shook his head, keeping his knees together. Karofsky then grabbed Kurt's knees and forced his legs so far apart that Kurt thought they might pop. Karofsky kicked Kurt's rib-cage, and Kurt felt the cracking of several ribs. Karofsky then sat on top of Kurt, stroking his tear-stained cheek. Karofsky smiled evily, hungrily down at the struggling, crying boy. He bent down and pressed unwanted, violating kisses down Kurt's throat, squeezing at Kurt's shoulders.

"Are you ready, fairy?" Karofsky asked, his eyes full of hunger, lust and an emotion Kurt couldn't even think of. "Are you ready for some fun?"

Kurt tried to say, "Get away from me!" through the scarf gagging him. He struggled.

"Well, I am ready, sweetheart," Karofsky said, his voice mocking. He inserted his fingers into Kurt. Kurt gasped through his gag.

And with one swift movement, Karofsky was inside him.

Kurt screamed as white-hot pain pain like he never felt before filled his body. He thrashed around, trying to get the monster off him. Everything was being taken from him.

And then it was over. Kurt was left balling on the floor. Karofsky undid his wrists and removed the gag, throwing them to the side.

"I hope we get to have more fun sometime soon," Karofsky whispered. "But consider yourself warned, princess. If you tell anyone of this, I will fucking kill you."

He left after punching Kurt in the face.

Kurt was in too much blazing pain to move. He was scared as hell. He shook and sobbed. And the next thing he knew, he passed out, after seeing his own blood and a puddle of vomit before him.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is. I'm sorry to leave u all at a cliffhanger, but I promise to post more when I get to at least five to six people reviewing regularly for this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, 10 reviews after day one! Amazing! I'm glad everyone loved it! Hope u all like this one!**

* * *

When Kurt came to, it was five minutes later. Slowly, he sat up, his entire body aching. Every inch of his whole body hurt. He felt his head pounding with a splitting headache and blood trickling down his legs. He gasped at the splitting pain in his back and ribs as he reached for his underwear and jeans and belt. Nausea overcame him and he threw up again, feeling sick with fear. Karofsky just threatened to kill him. How can he not be scared shitless? He brushed tears off of his cheeks as he slowly, and very painfully, got dressed. Even though his shirt was torn, he put it on anyway. He slowly stood up, his legs feeling like jelly. He clutched onto a locker for support.

* * *

He managed to get out into the hall and unlock his locker, putting his winter coat on. Kurt slowly and painfully made his way to his car and drove himself home for the rest of the day. Soon enough, as soon as he got into the house, he collasped on the couch, tears streaming his face. He sobbed, his chest heaving up and down. He couldn't breathe. He burried his face into his hands.

"Why does the world hate me so much?" he asked alloud to the God he didn't even believe in anymore. Why would God allow something like this to happen. As much as Kurt wanted to kill himself, he thought of the true friends he had. Blaine, Mercedes, his goofy stepbrother, Rachel on most occasions, ocassionally Artie, Tina. He shook his head. He didn't understand how people like them could care about someone like him.

After several minutes of greiving in his own shame and guilt, he pushed himself up and went to take a shower, but no matter how hard he scrubbed, he coulent feel clean. He felt dirty, disgusting, worthless, sluggish, depressed, valueless, cheep, used, stolen, and worst of all, traumatized. He couldn't think things could get any worse. He got dressed into a Dalton hoodie Blaine had recently given him and a pair of pajama pants, and dragged himself down stairs. His father was on his honeymoon for a month and he didn't want to cause his father any more stress. He curled up on the couch, clouding himself in grief and sorrow, shaking and crying. He brushed tears away and sniffled. Quickly, he dried his eyes when he head the front door open. He gained his composure quickly as Finn walked in.

"Hey, bro," Finn said. "We missed you at glee today. Are you feeling okay?" He sat down next to Kurt on the couch.

"I couldn't be better," Kurt lied. "Why are you saying that?"

"When Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and I walked into the locker room for practice, we found blood and vomit on the floor, and we saw a sweater shredded on the floor. A sweater which unless one of the guys decided to splurge on McQueen after winning loto, could have only been yours," Finn said seriously.

"Finn I'm fine," Kurt insisted, forcing a smile at his brother.

"Kurt, did something happen with Karofsky again? Was he harassing you?"

And suddenly, those words caused Kurt to break down and loose his composure. He sobbed into his hands, despite his ribs hurting.

"Kurt what's the matter?" Finn asked him.

"He shoved me. H-h-h-hard," Kurt sobbed. "My back hurts." That was part of the truth, as after being shoved multiple times, he back was so sore and he felt his heart breaking.

"Do you want some Tylonole or something?" Finn offered.

Kurt nodded. Maybe that will take the pain in his body away. Five minutes later, Finn came back with the pills and a glass of water. Kurt took the medicine, and after, with Finn's help, went down to the basement and collasped on his bed, falling asleep, but waking up every twenty minutes from horrific nightmares.

* * *

The next day, in school, Finn and Kurt pulled up. Finn was convinced there was something bothering Kurt, something much worse than locker slams and dumpsters. Finn hopped out of the car and went towards Rachel, giving her a kiss. Kurt went to his locker, putting books into his locker. He saw the picture of Blaine in his locker, the word courage. But kurt just wasn't feeling courage anymore. Karofsky had stolen that very thing from him. Soon enough, as soon as her turned around, he saw a wave of orange come at his face, and he felt the cold of a slushy hit his face. He went into the bathroom and proceeded to clean himself off. However, he saw Karofsky come in.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I initially needed to take a piss," Karofsky said. "But I have a better idea." Karofsky went over to Kurt's trembling body and punch him in the abdomen. Kurt leaned over in pain, and Karofsky saw that as the oportunity to grab him and push him into the handicapped stall and force him a kiss and grope him. When Karofsky's hand went down to the waist-band of Kurt's boxers, Kurt shoved him, which earned him a punch to the stomach.

"Remember Hummel. I'm letting you off easy. If you tell anyone, it'll get worse," Karofsky warned him. He then left. Kurt ran to the sink and made the desperate attempt to wash his mouth out and regain his composure. Suddenly, the door to the restroom swung open.

It was Artie. He must have seen something because he frowned.

"Kurt? You okay? You're late for first period," he said, looking concerned. Kurt was never late for anything. He saw the slushy and Kurt go in, but he also saw that prick Karofsky around the corner.

Kurt forced a smile at his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Mr. Schue I'll be there."

Artie nodded though he didn't believe it, as he saw Kurt's eyes were red-rimmed, like he'd been crying.

* * *

Kurt went straight into the stall and felt tears break from his eyes as he reached for his cell. He curled into a ball after locking the door. He found the number he wanted.

"Hello?" the person said.

"Blaine," he sobbed. "Yesterday, Karofsky, he-"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt entered Spanish class late that day, which was a very unusual thing for Will Schuester to see. Kurt was never late. Artie had told Will that Kurt was washing slushie off his face, but even Will knew there was something off about his sassy student. He remebered the look on Kurt's face that morning.

* * *

_Kurt sat at his desk, looking as though he was lost. His eyes were red-rimmed and empty. _

_"Okay everybody, put your books away," Will said. "We're having a pop quiz." However, he noticed Kurt. Kurt was staring off into space, almost looking tortured as he stared at the rain pelting on the window. It was almost as though he was so drowned in his thoughts that he didn't hear Will. Will went over and tapped Kurt's desk._

_"Kurt?" he asked quietly, careful not to startle him. "We're having a pop quiz right now. Are you feeling okay? Do you wanna talk outside?" _

_Kurt nodded and got up from his seat. He went outside the classroom with Will. _

_"Kurt this quiz isn't mandatory, so it won't count for your grade if you don't wanna take it today. If you wanna go home and look over some things you can," Will offered. _

_Kurt just gave him a silent nod as a respose. _

_"Kurt?" Will asked him, gently touching his shoulder. Kurt flinched. "Kurt is everything okay? Do you wanna go talk with Ms. Pillsbury about it?" _

_Kurt shook his head silently. He looked so empty, lost._

* * *

Will walked down to Emma's office to see her eating a pb&j at her desk with a container of grapes. He knocked on her door.

"Emma, can I talk to you about something?" he asked her.

"Of course, Will," she said, a bright smile painting her features. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Its Kurt," he said seriously, sitting down.

"What about Kurt?" Emma asked him. If this had to do with Kurt, usually it was bullies that were a problem.

"He's not. . . . himself today," Will said. "Like you should see him Emma. He looks so. . . . depressed, just not Kurt. I mean he's silent throughout class today, and. . . . he won't even talk to me. I honestly have no idea what it is."

"Well, if Kurt is diagnosed with depression, he should be talking to someone about it. He shouldn't keep anything bottled up. The best thing that you can provide for him right now is your support, show him you care, and he might get out of his shell. I can't say that I can help 100%, but I can try my best," Emma said.

* * *

Kurt walked down the hall, heading towards glee club practice. He honestly didn't know how he was going to be able to move around with his cracked ribs. This was the second day of his injury. He knew he needed a doctor, but if he went to the hospital, that doctors will question him on the bruises on his wrists and his cracked ribs, so he knew he couldn't say anything. However, suddenly felt a very hard shove. He found himself face to face with Karofsky again. Karofsky wrapped an arm over his throat.

"What do you want?" Kurt askee shakily.

"I think that I wanna play," Karofsky purred.

Kurt squirmed under his grasp as the bully proceeded to kiss his neck, sucking and biting as tears began to flow down Kurt's cheeks. Kurt whined and clamped his mouth shut as Karofsky groped him underneath his underwear, touching one of his butt cheeks and moving to stick a finger in him. Kurt moaned. He hated this. He slowly felt his entire body begin to shake as Karofsky moved to unbotton his pants, when he heard somebody yell behind him.

_"HEY!" _

Kurt and Karofsky both turned to see Finn, Mike and Sam coming their way. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as Finn and Mike pulled Karofsky off of him, Kurt collapsing to the floor.

"Sam, go get Mr. Schue and Mercedes here now!" Finn said.

Sam nodded a bolted like lightning towards the choir room. Finn went over to Kurt to make sure he was okay, as he was shaking like a leaf. Finn knelt down to him.

"You okay?" he anxiously asked him.

Kurt just looked confused as he began breaking down. Tears cascaded down his face and he looked as though he was in pain.

Mercedes immediately raced towards Kurt, grabbing his hand like she would never let go. Will bent down to his student, who was obviously having a break-down. Mike continued to hold Karofsky back, trying to keep him away from Kurt.

Kurt raised his wrist to dry up his tears. When he was about to set it down, Finn noticed bruising on Kurts cheek from where Karofsky had punched him the day before. Kurt made sure to cover it up with concealer, but he remembered his concealer wasn't water proof.

"Kurt?" Finn asked him softly. "Kurt what happened to your face?"

Kurt closed his eyes.

Sam suddenly noticed Karofsky smirking a little.

"Was it you?" Sam demanded.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about," Karofsky said, his tone fake.

"Karofsky?" Finn turned around to glare at him. "Did you touch him when you shouldn't have?"

"Finn-" Kurt began, but Finn cut him short.

"Karofsky, did you touch him when he didn't want you to?" Finn's voice got louder.

"Oh please, he _begged_ to be touched!" Karofsky smirked.

"Shut up!" Mercedes screamed. "It is obvious he didn't want any of that. That's not touching him! That's abusing him!"

"Kurt?" Mike asked him, going over to him, recalling the blood and vomit on the locker room floor the day before. "Did Karofsky touch you innapropriately?"

"He-I-" Kurt looked as though his brain was on overload. "He he raped me!" he finally spit out. Finn proceeded to punch Karofsky in the face.

"Kurt, boo, did you tell anyone about this?" Mercedes looked stricken.

"I told Blaine." Kurt gulped as tears began painting his face. Mercedes grabbed Kurt and pulled him against her chest protectively, rubbing circles into his back.

"He hurt my ribs, too," Kurt said softly, tears shaking his voice.

Finn had managed to chase Karofsky off, and as soon as he saw Kurt curled in Mercedes's lap, he went over and placed a comforting hand on his back, bending down to whisper to Kurt soothingly.

"Its okay," Finn said gently. "Its gonna be okay."

Mike knelt down to Kurt carefully. "Kurt? Do you want Sam and I to tell the others?"

"T-tell them," Kurt insisted, his face looking haunted. "I-I'd rather they hear it straight upbfrather than from rumors."

Mike and Sam nodded and ran to tell the rest of the glee club. Finn continued staring at Kurt who was starting to cry hysterically, choking on his tears and looking ashamed of himself. He was always so fearless, zelous and confident, but that had been stolen from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, so sorry for all of the torture, guys! I hate Kurt being tortured as much as you all do, believe me on that. But the fact is, I guess I just love challenging things. I guess the more i see Kurt struggle with what he goes through, the more interesting it is for me as a writer. i mean i just love angst. I mean, I just wanna try my best to portray things as they are. I mean, i guess it is a very blunt observation, but you know, that's the way how you write a good story. if you aren't being blunt on occasions, then who are you? we all are blunt and sometimes parts of us that aren't all that pretty.I mean life sure as hell isn't all candy-canes and rainbows. I guess it's the Lindsey Buckingham in me. didn't he tell his ex-girlfriend stevie nicks, "packing up shacking up's all you wanna do" even though she wasn't "shacking up" with anyone?**

* * *

Kurt and Finn drove home immediately. Finn knew most likely that Kurt wasn't feeling well. Finn felt very nauseous at the thought of Karofsky kissing Kurt's neck and touching him. Finn figured if he'd been groped like that, he'd need therapy.

Kurt was now currently sitting at his vanity, rubbing ointment onto the bites on his neck. Finn even noticed how much more the marks flared on Kurt's neck, and he felt sick with the thought. He trusted the fact that Kurt's friend from Dalton, Blaine, will be able to help somewhat. Ever since they moved back in together, Kurt has been all about Blaine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked his brother.

"I'm not okay yet, but I will be," Kurt said.

Finn wasn't even sure if that was the answer that he wanted, but he decided to just play along with it.

"Okay, Kurt." He decided to go upstairs and get things out of the fridge for Kurt to make dinner. They didn't want to risk another visit from the fire department. However before he even had a chance to go back upstairs, Kurt called his name.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Is-is this what it felt like?" Kurt asked, tears beginning to bubble in his eyes.

"Felt like what?" Finn asked, feeling his heart break when he saw Kurt beginning to cry.

"You know, last year? When I had that stupid crush on you? Did you ever felt as though I would?-"

"Kurt, no!" Finn said. "Yes, it creeped me out. But I never felt assaulted! You could never do that Kurt!"

"Sometimes I always fall too hard," Kurt mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn red with embarrassment and hurt and guilt. It was look Finn hoped to never see on his borther's face ever again.

* * *

The minute Kurt heard Finn go upstairs, he reached over for his cell phone.

"Hello?" came Blaine's voice.

"Blaine, I-I kinda let it slip. I told Finn about Karofsky. We don't know where he went and its scaring the hell outta me," he said to Blaine.

"Okay, you told Finn. What's the problem?" Blaine asked soothingly, his voice comforting.

Kurt felt tears bloom in his eyes. "I-I forgot to mention this, but Karofsky, he he threatened to kill me. Like there's a part of me that feels as though he's watching me, waiting to kill me for telling the truth." He began to quietly sob.

"Kurt, calm down and breathe alright. You need to breathe. You'll have Finn with you, and Mercedes, and the rest of your glee club. You know they will never leave your side. So who cares what other people think? People are idiots, Kurt. It'll be fine," Blaine assuered him.

"Alright. Blaine thanks. You have no idea how much I've needed to hear that." Kurt brushed tears away from his eyes.

"Its not a problem," Blaine said. "In that case, Wes is telling me to shut up so we can go to practice. Remeber. Courage, Kurt."

Kurt wanted to believe Blaine so much, but he just didn't feel courage anymore. He felt nothing but his own misery and shame. Why was everything his fault. Why did he let Karofsky kiss him? Take away the things that meant the most to him? Why did he have to be so. . . . weak?

* * *

Kurt was startled by his alarm clock as music from Chicago blared out. He hit it with the back of his hand and dragged himself out of bed, wincing in pain. His body felt so sore it was unbelievable. Hr dragged himself into the shower, suddenly fealing ashamed of his own body. Tears bubbled in his eyes at the thought of Karofsky, him saying over and over again that Kurt was asking for it. He went into the hot shower and proceeded to scrub hard at his skin until it was rubbed raw.

* * *

Finn got out of bed, however, instead of heading to the upstairs bathroom, he heard his phone chime with a text message. It was from Puck.

_Yo, Hudson! Jewfro posted something on his blog! There's rumors about Hummel! _

Finn pulled up the blog on his phone, shocked by what he laid eyes on. There was a article up on Jacob's blog about Kurt:

**_Kurt Hummel: Who is he? A prostitute?_**

_A private source has confirmed to me that Kurt Hummel is indeed America's biggest whore. Somebody told me he went into the boy's locker room (who knew he didn't use the chick's room?!) and forced Karofsky into sex. That explains all the blood that was found on the floor and the vomit, as Karofsky must've thrown up! You read it here first folks!_

Finn felt nothing but anger when he saw pornographic photos of Kurt with vanginal details that clearly have been photoshopped, as well as pictures of Kurt nude in red pumps. There were also photos of Kurt forcefully making out with other guys, Finn, aand even Sam included. There was a wall of messages from students saying things like, 'faggot', 'degenerate homo', 'whore', 'slut', 'always knew he would do this eventually!'

Finn felt awful that Kurt was starting to receive abuse online. He quickly shut his phone when he saw Kurt walk into the room, his eyes red-rimmed and his skin rubbed raw.

"Kurt, are you sure that you wanna go to school today?" Finn asked.

"I-I'll be fine, Finn," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Kurt I'm sure you should stay home. There rumors already going around about you."

"Finn, c'mon, rumors about me will make my day even more normal for me than usual," Kurt said, trying to roll his eyes.

"No, Kurt. This is harassment. Jewfro already posted an article on you, saying that you had sex with Karofsky willingly. That you are a slut who is ambitioning for trouble. Do you see what they are trying to do? They're trying to turn you into a person no one will believe. A kid who is a bit of a joke that wants sympathy and is greedy. And I don't want you going into school knowing that people are going to make it worse. You're depressed as it is, and I don't want any triggers. They can be mean," Finn said.

"But Finn, they're right!" Kurt felt his eyes expload with tears and he felt his sore chest heave with sobs. "I-I d-d-did want it! I'm nothing but a fucking slut! I'm weak!"

"Kurt, c'mon, you're not weak! Don't believe what they say!" Finn said.

"Karofsky said it! I mean I'm the moron that followed him in there!" Kurt shouted tears rolling down his face.

"Shhh, shhhh, Kurt relax," Finn said, pulling him in for a hug and rubbing his back. "You know that's not true. You are perfect just the way you are."

* * *

Finn and Kurt stayed in the car fo a few minutes. Finn was contemplating on driving them back home. Kurt looked nauseated as he clutched his stomach, tears in his eyes as his body shook violently.

"Kurt, are you sure that you wanna go in?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. "If I let them win I'll regret it."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

The minute Kurt and Finn entered the school, the comments immediately started up from glaring jocks.

'Slut'

'Whore!'

'Wonder what he's like in bed!'

'Homo!'

'Faggot'

'Dick-sucking motherfucker!'

'Slut'

Just when Kurt had second thoughts about coming into school, Azimio came walking up to him and Finn, smirking slightly, however, just when he was about to open his mouth to let out even more verbal harassment and Finn was preparing to punch him in the face, Santana came to their rescue.

"You know what, Azimio? Has Kurt asked you to get in his ass?" Santana demanded.

"What?" Azimio asked stupidly.

"Great, so you can go shave your back now!" Santana said coolly.

Kurt somehow made it through his morning classes, but he dreaded lunch, where most of the bullying took place, mostly because there was a lack of supervision. Kurt had spent the majority of his time with one of the glee members at his side the entire time. There were dozens of pornographic pictures of him in heals, making out with people on the football team and sleeping in the same bed with Finn; every time one of the glee members saw them, they tore the pictures into pieces and threw them in the garbage, but it didn't make Kurt feel any better. By the time Kurt had to go to lunch, he was at his locker replacing his books when he saw hockey player Rick Nelson with a Cheerio, glaring directly at him.

"You should've left David alone," Rick growled, grabbing Kurt's forearm. Kurt flinched.

"Oh, you should be worried, Hummel!" the Cheerio snarled. Kurt recognized her as Bianca. Kurt never particularly liked her when he was on the team.

"You know, homo, you need to learn a lesson about following people into places. You just can't keep your faggy hands to yourself, can't you?" Rick squeezed hard on his arm.

"P-please, s-s-stop." Kurt felt his whole body begin to shake as the memory of the rape filled his mind. Tears bloomed in his eyes as he weakly tried to tug away.

However, that was when Rick slammed him against the lockers and he collasped to the ground, gasping in pain.

"Rick, Bianca, get away from him now!" Sam, Santana and Puck came barging forward, madder than hell.

"Rick, I suggest you leave or Evans and I will kick your ass!" Puck roared, glowering at the hockey player with hatred and dusguest. Sure, he and Kurt rarely saw eye to eye, but it didn't mean Puck didn't care.

"And you're no saint either, Bianca!" Santana snarled. "Coach Sue will be hearing about this, so you might wanna turn in your uniform right now. Sue loves Kurt!"

Rick and Bianca scampered off like dogs at feeding time, but it didn't stop Santana and Puck from chasing after them and Sam immediately finding Finn. The minute Finn saw Kurt on the floor, he pulled Kurt up gently into a sitting position.

"Kurt, you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere?" Finn asked anxiously.

Kurt shook his head, but even Finn could tell he was in pain.

"This is insane," Finn said. "Sam, I'm taking him home right now. Tell Mr. Schue we are leaving."

* * *

The ride home was silent for Finn and Kurt. The radio wasn't playing, and Kurt was curled in on himself, tears rolling down his face as his whole body shook. However, when they got home, Kurt wanted to throw up. Spray-painted across the driveway was the word WHORE.

"Finn," he said, feeling his throat tighten.

"Kurt its okay. I'll call Puck and tell him to paint over it. He's good at that," Finn said, his voice comforting. The minute they got into the house, Kurt raced downstairs and the next thing he knew, he was throwing up in the bathroom with Finn rubbing at his back.

* * *

"Kurt, you really should stay home. You barely made it through yesterday," Finn insisted the next morning.

"Finn, c'mon I'll be fine!" Kurt snapped, feeling his eyes heat up.

Finn nodded, however, he wasn't convinced.

Somehow, Kurt managed to make it through the day, despite the countless amount of bullying. When he went into glee rehearsal, everyone had those looks of sympathy, and it made him sick. Why have sympathy for a kid that wanted to be raped?

"Mr. Schue!" he said. "I wanna sing something."

Will nodded. He felt horrible that Kurt was feeling this way. And the fact he hadn't even went to a doctor concerned him deeply. In a way, Kurt was like a son to him.

"The song is "One Song Glory" from RENT," Kurt said.

_One song glory, one song before I go_  
_Glory, one song to leave behind_  
_Find one song, one last refrain_  
_Glory, from the pretty boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_  
_One song, he had the world at his feet_  
_Glory, in the eyes of a young girl_  
_A young girl, find glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_  
_One song, before the sun sets_  
_Glory, on another empty life_

_Time flies, time dies_  
_Glory, one blaze of glory_  
_One blaze of glory, glory_

_Find glory in a song that rings truth_  
_Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame_  
_Find, one song, a song about love_  
_Glory, from the soul of a young man_

_A young man, find the one song_  
_Before the virus takes hold_  
_Glory, like a sunset_  
_One song to redeem this empty life_

_Time flies and then_  
_No need to endure anymore_  
_Time dies_

"Very nice, Kurt," Will said.

* * *

The lesson continued on until time was up.

"Kurt, Finn, can I see you both in my office?" Will asked.

Finn and Kurt both walked into their teacher's office.

"Kurt, have you considered going to a doctor?" Will asked in concern.

"N-no," Kurt stammered. "If you don't mind, I just wanna forget that it ever happened, and they'll be asking me questions that I don't feel like answering."

"Kurt, what you are doing in unhealthy. This is the third day you've been through this," Will said, sternly but gently.

"Look, Mr. Schue, I appreciate you trying to help, but I just wanna go home now." Kurt got up from his seat and went for the parking lot, when he felt an arm around his waist and a hand over his mouth. The person dragged him out to the parking lot and forced him down into a car trunk, and the next thing he knew, he was staring up at the frighting look of Karofsky's face and was screaming.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid slut!" Karofsky yelled. He stuffed a gag into Kurt's mouth and tied his wrists together with cords, slamming the car trunk closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, I'm putting up this warning for rape and abuse! This is probably where I make a comment about cute bunnies and hide and beg you all not to kill me for this one! U guys r gonna hate me! Expect to b pissed off at me, I'm sorry! Especially if u just got through with breakfast and u wanna keep it down!**

* * *

Finn immediately went out into the hallway. He knew his stepbrother was trying to avoid a conversation about the fact that he might be diagnosed with depression. Finn was figuring he should call Blaine to slap the sense into him. However, when he was out in the hallway, Kurt wasn't there.

He went out into the parking lot to call Kurt's cell phone, only to hear music from RENT playing. Finn found Kurt's phone on the ground. He quickly snatched it and ran back inside the building.

"Mr. Schuester!" he yelled. He caught his breath when he saw his teacher.

"What is it Finn?" asked Will, concerned when he saw tears beginning to form in Finn's eyes.

"We we need to call the cops. I think Karofsky's got Kurt!" Finn felt his voice break.

* * *

Karofaky grabbed Kurt by the hair and roughly dragged him out of the car across the ground and into a barn in Lima National Woods. Kurt screamed through the gag as Karofsky gragged him across the floor. He grabbed Kurt's bound wrists and forced them above his head. He pulled the cloth out of Kurt's mouth.

"Now, I believe I told you that if you tattle-tailed, I was gonna kill you," Karofsky said, a scary gleam in his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

Kurt was now full on crying and sobbing. "N-n-n-no!" he begged, sobbing. "L-l-let me go! I'll-I'll d-do anything! I'll tell them I was lying! Please, have-have mercy!"

"Oh no," Karofsky said, grinning madly. "I think I wanna play. You're such a stupid whore. Did you not think the school will find out?"

"Y-y-y-you _t-told _Jewfro!" Kurt's eyes went huge.

"Oh, Kurt. You're so beautiful," Karofsky purred, bending down and stroking Kurt's face tenderly. Kurt flinched and shyed away as hot tears burned his cheeks.

"You know, I wanna have some fun, slut. Why don't we take off a couple layers, huh?" Karofsky grabbed a pocket knife and began tearing Kurt's shirt open and into shreads until it was only torn pieces of fabric on the ground, exposing Kurt's pale, bare chest. Karofsky reached for the buttons on Kurt's jeans.

Kurt screamed and thrashed, trying to kick the bully in the shin as he pulled his pants and underwear down and off of his legs. He was left shaking as Karofsky stared down at the naked boy in facination. Karofsky began to undress himself slowly. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, praying for it to be some kind of nightmare as Karofsky began kicking him in the chest. Kurt wheezed as it became harder to breathe and he felt the breaking of his ribs. Karofsky punched him in the abdomen and picked Kurt up, throwing him across the room like a rag doll. Kurt screamed as he felt his shoulder twist out of place and dislocate, as well as his wrist. Karofsky then proceeded to punch and kick Kurt, hard.

Suddenly, Kurt's blood-shot eyes snapped open when he felt the Neanderthal climb on top of him, forcing his legs apart as he bit into Kurt's, chest and arms, dragging the knife lazily up and down Kurt's bruising stomach. Kurt whimpered in pain.

"Now, here we go, you slut," Karofsky growled. He bent over and twisted Kurt's neck to force his head to look straight on. He then forced his chapped lips over Kurt, kissing him even harder than the second kiss. And after the unwanted kiss was over, he entered Kurt in one fluid movement.

Kurt screamed, squirmed and sobbed as he felt his insides rip apart with white-hot pain. Karofsky entered him three times, making it a total of beng raped four times.

"You're hot, but so annoying. Do you ever shut up?" Karofsky sighed as he tied the gag around Kurt's so that all could be heard were his whimpers. Karofsky then proceeded to enter him six more times, making it a total of nine times. It felt like hours and hours of constant abuse. Just when Karofsky entered him for what would be a tenth round of abuse and forced sex, Kurt heard someone scream.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kurt had never heard Artie shout like that before. He looked to see Artie with Mike and Tina, all glaring at the phsycopathic jock who was lying on top of him, a pool of blood flowing heavily out of Kurt's legs and onto the floor in a pool of blood and semen.

"Leave him alone and get off of him right now." Mike sounded so angry that hs voice shook with rage.

When Karofsky responded by entering Kurt again. Kurt let out a terrified, painful scream that caused Tina to have tears falling down her face. The poor boy was in pain, and Karofsky was just causing hm even more pain. He smashed Kurt's head into a broken glass window, causing blood to pool out of Kurt's scalp.

"I said get off of him," Mike growled. His glare darkened, and that was when all hell broke loose. He ran over and grabbed Karofsky, beating him until he lost contiousness. He breathed deeply, realizing Kurt needed help. He could see Artie and Tina untying his aching, bruised wrists as well as the gag around his head. His entire body was bruised and bloody. Mike ran to the car, feeling snow flakes in the cold, November air. He unlocked the car and grabbed a blanket. He ran back to see Kurt in Artie's arms, sobbing and screaming in terror and pain and sadness with Artie desperately trying to comfort him by rubbing his back and Tina whispering soothing words into Kurt's ears.

Mike wrapped the blanket over Kurt's naked, exposed body. Kurt's breathing came in violent hitching and shaking. His teeth chattered. He was obviously freezing. Mike lifted Kurt up, putting the blanket fully around him to cover him up and into his arms. Mike was surrised at how light he was. Mike knew Kurt needed a hospital. His mom was a nurse and he could at least trust that she will take good care of him. Mike, Artie and Tina left that place, wanting nothing more to do with it. Mike got Artie out of his wheelchair and placed Kurt next to Artie. Artie pulled Kurt into a protective hug as Mike broke all traffic laws to get Kurt to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Mike, Tina and Artie got Kurt to the hospital, he was shivering. Tina had called Finn on the way there, and she seemed to be contorted. Finn must have been yelling. When they saw Finn in the lobby, his face was a mixture of fury and sadness. Mike pulled his mother aside and told her to get a doctor and run a rape kit, and also call the police.

"Look, Ma, I'm telling you right now. You have to run a rape kit. And when the cops come, they better not try to talk Kurt out of this, or even me because I saw a whole lotta fuck juice on that floor in that fucking barn that hasn't been used in years. I'm telling you Mom, they have to arrest Karofsky, so those fucking cops better not talk us out of it," Mike said angrily.

"No, honey. Nobody's gonna talk him out of anything," Julia said.

"Are you kidding me? You know how ignorant these cops are in Lima. If one of them tries to harass Kurt, I'm gonna. . . ." Artie trailed off.

"Guys, no one is gonna harass anyone." Julia nodded seriously. "And Mike I will run tests. If you guys wanna stay in there with him you can until we get results."

"Good, cause we don't want him left alone in there. Tina tell Mercedes to bring Kurt clothes to change into after he's cleaned off," Mike demanded.

"Mike, you guys have every right to feel protective," Julia assured her son.

But that assurance wasn't what Mike wanted to hear.

* * *

After the long, difficult process of the exam (well Finn wouldn't see difficult, more like traumatic and sickening. Kurt had broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and wrist, and severe bruising, lacerations, and marks, and he couldn't answer the questions asked without hysterically crying and shaking severely). When the results came back, they equaled up to seventeen rapes. Seventeen rapes? And how late was it? One in the morning? How much damage can one person do?

"How how is that possible?" Tina demanded. "He's been there since five-thirty. How much damage can be done in nine hours? It doesn't make ! There must be a mistake or a fucking screw up!"

"I-I don't-don't know! I-I didn't keep count! It-it was-it was too much and I couldn't think straight!" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, relax its not your fault. Karofsky is sick. Nobody expects you to remember the exact count. Don't worry about that," Artie said.

"Mom! This is nuts! You're better off just testing him for AIDs now!" Mike yelled, causing Kurt to flinch. Even he didn't understand. He knew there was one rape that did happen, but sixteen more moments in that many hours? Really? How did Karofsky do it? How did he? How was it even possible? Mike had no idea, but he wasnt going to waste his time bambardering himself with questions he was pretty sure nobody in the world had an answer for. Mike could tell Kurt was already starting to feel very overwhelmed and flustered.

"Kurt, you-you have to tell the police so Karofsky will go to jail for good. We can't risk you getting hurt anymore," Finn said.

"No! I-I want to forget!" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, you're never gonna forget. That's the problem. One person ruins your life and you cannot forget it. And you can try all you want, and its never gonna be enough," Tina said.

"Why does this always happen?" Kurt demanded, looking like he'd been pissed on.

"Honestly Kurt, we still haven't figured that out. But you have the support Kurt. You have everyone in the glee club. That should be enough," Artie assured him.

* * *

Kurt ended up taking a very long shower, washing away the blood from his skin. He hissed as the soap hit the cuts and intensly deep marks on his skin. After twenty minutes, he got wheeled in by Mike's mother and was helped into pajama pants and a t-shirt Mercedes had brought him by Finn. Finn and Julia lowered Kurt on the bed.

"If he starts coughing up blood or having touble breathing, get a nurse right away. I'll be here all night long," Julia said.

"Thank you," Finn said as Julia put an icepack in between Kurt's legs hoping to ease some of the aching and settled a blanket over him.

* * *

Some time around two-thirty, Kurt was fast asleep, but the peacefulness of his sleep was interupted. Finn heard him whimper and whispering "No! No! No! Please, s-s-s-stop. L-l-l-let m-me go!" Kurt let out a scream, and the next thing Finn knew he was shaking at Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up!" he said.

Kurt responded with a pained sob. Finn immediately ran and got Julia. "We'll give him a sedative in his IV, honey. Its very natural for him to feel this way. Its just a nightmare. This will put him into a deep enough sleep to avoid the dreaming part and rest."

Finn nodded as Julia put the medicine into Kurt's IV line. After she left, Kurt fell silent.

"Finn," he heard Kurt whimper.

Finn leaned over and kissed Kurt on the forehead tenderly, grabbing his bruised hand.

"I'm here," he whispered.

* * *

Mike and Tina came in a few minutes later, bearing tea from the 7-Eleven.

"How is he?" Mike asked.

"Drugged," Finn mumbled.

"Yeah, we know. Its just to make the nightmares lessen for him. He'll be okay, hopefully. But I know he will be alright. It just takes time," Tina said soothingly. She gently put an arm around Finn and began to sing softly, beautifully.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_  
_I'd like to blame it all on life_  
_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_  
_So close to being in love_  
_If I would have known that you wanted me_  
_The way I wanted you_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
_But almost is never enough_

_If I could change the world overnight_  
_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_  
_You'd be standing right where you were_  
_And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough _  
_We were so close to being in love _  
_If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
_But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_  
_Almost, baby, is never enough, baby_  
_You know_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)_  
_We were so close to being in love (so close)_  
_If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)_  
_But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_  
_Almost is never enough baby_  
_You know_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song is Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande**


	8. Chapter 8

Finn ended up going home the next morning to try and rest. He felt nothing but anger ad tiredness, but as he dragged himself to the couch, he couldn't force himself to sleep without snapping his eyes open and bursting into sobs. His baby brother has been raped, robbed of everything that was the most important to him. He clenched his jaw at the thought of Karofsky. Karofaky. He _hated_ that guy. He wanted to throttle him, torture him, put him through even more torment and pain than Kurt was put through. His fingers rolled into fists as he rolled over and tried to sleep, but couldn't without waking up from horrific nightmares at the thought of Kurt, who was so tiny and lightweight, getting thrown around like a rag doll.

* * *

Kurt lied back in his hospital bed, tears pouring down his face at all the memories of Karofsky hurting him, and refusing to stop when Kurt begged him to. His entire body shook as Karofsky's cruel words filled his ears. It was like he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted it to stop so badly. He wanted so badly to have his ipod to try and clear it out, anything to help him forget and to block it out. Everything felt so wrong. He was used, dirty, robbed, filthy, horrible, disgusting, worthless, left-over, stolen. Why would Finn even care about him anymore? Why would Mercedes even be his best friend? How would Blaine even want to look at him ever again? These thoughts caused him to shake even harder. His breathing started to shake violently. His head pounded with a headache. His entire body felt so sore. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so badly. He hated the hospital. He lost his mother here, his father almst died here. Sobs began to escape his chest when he heard a tentative knock on the door.

It was Blaine.

"Kurt?" His voice was gentle, soothing.

"Blaine." And that was when Kurt brokenly began to crying hysterically. He felt Blaine tuck his arms around him.

"I saw the news, so I-I came over as soon as I could," Blaine said. His voice was so comforting that it caused Kurt to cry even harder than ever. "Shhhhh, shhhhhhhhh, Kurt none of this is your fault. You had no control over the situation, so you couldn't have done anything about it. Everything will be alright eventually. Shhhh. Kurt, you're okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's shaking back. Kurt burried his face deeply into Blaine's neck as tears poured out from his eyes, burning his cheeks and staining Blaine's Dalton blazer with salt water. But Blaine didn't seem to care. He just stayed there being the source of comfort Kurt needed.

"I-I-I, he t-t-t-told m-me I was a-a-a-a-a-as-as-as-asking for it. He s-s-said I w-w-wanted it!" Kurt sobbed. "I'm a fucking whore!"

"No, you're not. Shhh, Kurt, you had to do what you had to do to servive. Its okay. Its okay." Blane felt his heart break.

"I-I-I-I thought h-h-he was going to _kill _me B-Blaine," Kurt cried as his body shook.

"I know, I know," Blaine shushed him. He grabbed a box of tissues and gave some to Kurt to dry his tears up.

"Why does the w-w-world h-h-h-h-h-h-hate m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me so much?" Kurt choked out.

"I don't know. The world is cruel, Kurt. This is something you'll see every day of your life. People are cruel, and they'll do anything to make you feel bad. Kurt, we have all of the support in the world from so many people. You're not alone," Blaine comforted.

Kurt shook his head against Blaine's shoulder as he felt Blaine rub his back, trying to cement in that Blaine was going to help him through this.

* * *

Finn went into the hospital that afternoon to check on Kurt. He was hardly able to sleep all morning due to all the anger that he felt towards Karofsky for hurting his brother like this. When Finn walked into Kurt's room, Kurt was hysterically crying in Blaine's arms. His face was blotchy and tear-soaked, his eyes puffy. Finn gently placed his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it gently as he began to run his fingers through his brother's hair. Finn felt tears sting his own eyes at the sight of his brother looking so broken. He was just hoping that Kurt letting it all out now would help him sleep tonight. Blaine was rubbing Kurt's back and trying to soothe him. Finn could tell this has been happening all morning and that Kurt just wanted to go home. Finn knew that for Kurt being in a hospital sucked. This would make it the third time Kurt had been in a hospital. Kurt was shaking violently and sobbing, his chest heaving and his breathing beginning to weaze. Finn just hoped the police would get here so Kurt could be questioned and get out of the hospital sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt continued to lay there, staring up at the grey ceiling and blinking tears. Finn said very little, just holding his hand and occassionally trying to say something comforting. Mike's mother came in checking his IV, and Santana's father came in to check on his breathing and blood pressure every so often. Mike, Tina, Artie and Mercedes came in a couple times to check on him. But no matter how soothing and gentle his friends were trying to be, their words didn't feel one bit comforting. Somehow, Kurt managed to go to sleep. Finn watched as his brother sleep, somewhat peacefully. Finn decided, that since he didn't get any sleep, to rest for a while. Finn managed to drift a little and sleep.

* * *

Finn woke up to the sound of a light knock on the door. Finn knew that must have been the police. He got up to get the door. He went outside to see a black woman with her hair tied back in a tight braid. Her name tag read Kennedy Jenkins.

"Hi officer," Finn said, shaking hands with her.

"Hi, hon," she said, her voice very kind and professional. There was sympathy in her dark eyes, which made Finn feel a little better about the interview.

"He just wants to get over this," Finn said.

"Does he have any family here?" Kennedy asked, concern painting her voice.

"Our parents are on a honeymoon for a month." Finn felt regret fill his body. He should have called Burt even if it would make Kurt angry or upset.

"Okay, how is he feeling as of now?" Kennedy asked.

"Depressed. He's sleeping right now."

"Why don't you wake him up so we can get the interview done sooner?" the officer asked.

Finn nodded and went into the room, taking in Kurt sleeping, looking so peaceful. He gently touched Kurt's arm, shaking him gently. Kurt's eyes opened slowly. His eyes were still red. Finn sat down next to him, taking his hand.

"How are you feeling, dude?" Finn asked him.

"I don't know," he whimpered. Finn understood completely. He knew the reason why. Kurt was feeling depressed, and he was upset that he felt he couldn't confide in his father about his issues. Finn knew Kurt hated feeling weak and that it was hurting him badly.

"Kurt, you have to talk about this. You have to tell Officer Jenkins." Finn turned his head to see the cop walking in, concern in her eyes.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to repeat anything. He felt tears blur his eyes.

"Kurt, c'mon, this will help get Karofsky in jail. I'll be right here," Finn assured him.

"I'm scared," Kurt said, beginning to sob.

"I know," Finn said gently. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "If you don't feel up to it I understand that. But I just want to move past this."

Kurt nodded.

Officer Jenkins sat down in a chair next to the boys. "Kurt, honey, I want you to answer the questions for me with as much detail as possible."

Finn squeezed his hand.

"When was the first rape?" Kennedy asked him.

Kurt squeezed hard at Finn's hand. Finn could see his knuckles turn stark white. "M-M-M-Monday," Kurt sobbed.

"The first time he did this, did he insert his finger into you?"

Kurt nodded tearfully, hating himself even more. For asking for this. It was all his fault.

"Did he perform oral sex on you?"

Kurt shook his head desperately, wanting this to stop. It was torture.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Dirty, disgusting, used, useless, miserable, tired, depressed, scared, traumatized, guilty," Kurt said, tears painting his face. He brokenly began sobbing, tears bursting from his eyes. Finn immediately took Kurt's small body into his arm and began rocking him back and forth. He then started singing quietly.

_Those youve known and lost still walk behind you_

_All alone, they linger till they find you_  
_Without them, the world grows dark around you_  
_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you_

_Those youve pained may carry that still with them_  
_All the same, they whisper 'All forgiven'_  
_Still your heart says their shadows bring the starlight_  
_And everything youve ever been is still there in the dark night_

_Though you know youve left them far behind_  
_(And the northern wind blows)_  
_You walk on by yourself and not with them_  
_(The sorrows, your heart goes)_

_Still you know they fill your heart and mind_  
_(There are those who still know)_  
_When you say theres a way through this_  
_(Theyre still home, were still home)_

_Those youve known and lost still walk behind you_  
_All alone, their song still seems to find you_  
_They call you as if you knew their longing_  
_They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling_

_All alone, but still I hear their yearning_  
_Through the dark, the moon alone there burning_  
_The stars, too, they tell of spring returning_  
_And summer with another wind that no one yet has known_

_Though you know theres so much more to find_  
_Another dream, another love youll hold_  
_Still you know to trust your own true mind_

_They call me, through all things_  
_Nights falling, but somehow on I go_  
_You watch me, just watch me_  
_Im calling, through longing_

_The northern wind blows_  
_The sorrows, your hearts known_  
_I believe_  
_Theyre still home, were still home_

_Now theyll walk on my arm through the distant night_  
_And I wont let them stray from my heart_  
_Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light_  
_I will read all their dreams to the stars_

_Ill walk now with them_  
_Ill call on their names_  
_And Ill see their thoughts are known_  
_Not gone, not gone_

_They walk with my heart, not gone_  
_And Ill never let them go, not gone_  
_Ill never let them go, not gone_  
_Ill never let them go_

_You watch me, just watch me_  
_Im calling_  
_Im calling and one day all will know_

* * *

Blaine walked into Kurt's hospital room that night, finding Kurt staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down his face. He took Kurt's hand gently.

"You're gonna be okay," Blaine said.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Because you are more loved than you think you are Kurt, and I wanna say this. Kurt, you are so strong. Stronger than I am. You are no coward Kurt, and I'm-I'm, I love you Kurt." Blaine then leaned in and pressed a simple, light kiss against Kurt's lips. He half expected Kurt to pull away, but instead, their first kiss just deepened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was Those You've Known from Spring Awakening.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Blaine and Kurt shared that kiss, Kurt started to feel a tad better. He could only guess that he needed some sort of motivation, some sort of thing to focus on. Something positive. Finn stayed with him every night to make sure he slept good. Kurt deserved to sleep and get better. But even with positivity, Kurt still felt depressed, tired and gross. He wanted to just go home and take a proper shower. There were some nights where the fact that he was still in an intense amount of pain dawned on him and he couldn't sleep at all. One day, Blaine went into Kurt's room to find him in tears while Finn was at the house trying to actually sleep.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked softly.

Kurt shook his head.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you are feeling," Blaine pressed.

"Dirty, disgusting, worthless, crappy, tired, traumatized, hated, used, sick, dizzy, nauseous, nervous valueless, robbed, sore, violated," Kurt listed as tears sparkled in his eyes, his voice shaking.

"Look at me," Blaine whispered, sitting down beside him. Kurt reluctantly met his eyes. "You are none of those things. You hear me? You are the most beautiful, strong person I've ever met in my entire life. I don't care what other people say. You are perfect in my eyes."

"You can never say that, Blaine," Kurt said shakily. "How can you even look at me? Kar-Karofsky s-said-"

"Who cares what he says?" Blaine's eyes were so filled with love and support and admiration Kurt felt he didn't deserve.

"Maybe if I just toned it down, or stopped asking for so much shit. . . ." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Kurt, you being you has nothing to do with what happened. Its Sunday, you're going home tonight. You never asked for any of this bullshit. I love you, that's all I know. I've been looking for you for years, Kurt. Nothing Karofsky says would make me feel any differently about the way I view you. I don't know what you see when you wake up every day, but I see the strongest, most beautiful, amazing, talented person in the entire world. You can never put a price tag on how I feel about you, Kurt," Blaine said finally.

"I still don't understand how you cannot look at me and see what I see," Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in and pressed a long, soft, sweet kiss onto Kurt's lips. Just the feel on Blaine's warm, gentle lips on his took some of that pressured feeling off from Kurt's shoulders. Kurt exhaled deeply and sighed.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Blaine rubbed a hand against his shoulders soothingly. "You'll be okay," he whispered, and began to sing softly.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand._  
_There's no turning back now._  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love _

Kurt felt tears flood in his eyes, sniffling. He leaned into Blaine, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt mumbled. "But still, I-I just feel so. . . ."

"I know, I know, but it will be okay. Take it easy and breathe, alright?" Blaine ran a had through Kurt's hair, pressing a kiss to his head comfortingly.

* * *

That evening, it was time for Kurt to go home. It took both Blaine and Finn to support Kurt into the lobby so Finn could bring the car around. Kurt sat impatiently in the lobby, his leg shaking uneasily. He just wanted to go home. There wasn't anybody else in the St. Rita's lobby. Just the receptionist. Suddenly, Kurt's body shook and it became harder to breathe. He clutched at his chest, tears bursting from his eyes at a sudden memory of the first attack. Blaine noticed he was shaking violently and moved his chair to sit in front of Kurt.

"Kurt what's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"Can't. . . .Can't breathe!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine could tell he was starting to have a panic attack. Blaine experienced that a lot especially after the gay bashing incident at the Sadie Hawkins dance when he was thirteen and he first came out.

"Blaine, m-m-m-m-make it s-s-s-s-s-stop!" Kurt sobbed. "I-I-I-he's h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-ere! Ahhhhh!"

"Shhhhh," Blaine whispered. "He's not here. I'm here, honey. It's just a flashback. It's okay. Follow my breaths. In and out. In and out. Take it easy." He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders carefully.

Kurt somehow managed to catch his breath. The shaking stopped, but tears were beginning to roll down his face.

"What did you see, baby?" he asked.

"He p-p-p-p-p-p-punched me and k-k-k-k-kicked me," Kurt began. "Then he p-p-p-p-pulled m-m-my p-p-pants down and held my wr-wr-wrists above me and flung me across the-the room and I felt my sh-sh-shoulder dislocate, and m-m-my wrist. He was-was on t-t-t-top of m-me and he entered m-m-m-me over and over and over again, and it was-it was over."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead soothingly. "It's okay," he said gently. He moved and put an arm around Kurt as Finn walked in. Together, they got Kurt out of the chair and helped him into the car. Blaine held Kurt the entire ride home, kissing his head and whispering nothing but comfort into his ears.

* * *

**The song was Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt stayed down stairs in the basement, tears painting his cheeks. He had the worst day at school. He hated it. He shook as he remembered all the comments people make, Jewfro harassing him with questions, and Azimio had slammed him against a locker, which hurt his ribs even more. Finn took him home early after explaining to Will that he thought the bullying was becoming too much. The minute they got home, Kurt threw up several times until he was dry heaving and sweating. He sipped on the mug of tea Finn made him and curled up even tighter. His entire body trembled. He heard foot steps on the stairs to the basement and saw Blaine coming forward.

"Finn told me what happened at school today," he said.

"I thought you had Warbler practice," Kurt whispered.

"You are more important to me, Kurt. Wes allowed me to skip practice. He knows what's going on. He and David are concerned about you too, honey," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "It was the worst."

"What happened?" Blaine put an arm around him comfortingly.

"T-they w-w-were picking on me again. D-d-during lunch, A-A-Azimio s-s-said I asked for it and he started beating m-m-m-me. M-m-mr. Schue s-s-saw and s-s-s-stopped it, b-b-b-b-b-but I-I had a p-p-panic attack in the middle of the c-c-cafeteria. S-Sam and Q-Quin got me out of it but e-e-everyone. T-t-they were l-l-l-looking at m-m-me like I was-I was some sort of of freak," Kurt sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Blaine soothed him.

"My stomach hurts," Kurt whimpered as he sipped at his tea. Blaine pulled him into his chest gently. "And I still didn't figure out h-how I'm gonna explain this to Dad."

"You know you need to tell him eventually," Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah I-I just need time to think it over. I mean what am I supposed to say? 'Hi, Dad, how was your honeymoon? By the way, I got raped by a closet case a-hole who secretly has feelings for me and now everyone at school is harassing me! By the way, what are we doing for dinner?' Give me a break!" Kurt said.

"Kurt relax. Take things slowly, alright? You should take a day off from school or something so you can cool off," Blaine said.

"B-but I missed so much work, and due to what had happened I'm not doing great in Spanish at all. I-I had a p-panic attack in the middle of c-class and s-several people passed me notes containing death threats saying if I don't k-k-keep my-my hands to myself I'll be strangled. When Finn saw what they were saying he shoved them and th-threatened them and that's what t-t-triggered it. It-It was-it was so bad Mr. Schue couldn't get me out of it and he called in the n-nurse and she-she snapped me out of-out of it. I never felt so embarrassed in my life," Kurt said shakily.

"They're just being mean, Kurt. They are so blind they cannot see the hurt they're causing so many people. Try to ignore it," Blaine said.

"I'm-I'm trying, Blaine, but no matter how hard. . . ." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Shhhhh, don't think on it, Kurt. Don't think on it for one minute," Blaine whispered.

* * *

Reluctantly, Kurt followed Finn's orders of staying home from school the next day. All Kurt could do was sit on the couch. He couldn't think of anything else, and it was starting to annoy him and bother him. Kurt knew that if he did go into school, he'd be prone to panic attacks and break-downs. He and Finn just stayed home the whole day, going through the DVD collection, as there really wasn't anything to do. Soon enough, Kurt gave up on the DVDs and ended up going to sleep on the couch while Finn watched World War Z. Kurt found himself drifting off, his eyes fluttering as he leaned back and buried himself into the couch cushion.

* * *

_Kurt found himself lying down on a hard, cold ground, shivering. His eyes were screwed shut as he fought back tears. He struggled, but his wrists were bound above his head tightly, a gag in his mouth. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't. But when he did, Karofsky was leering down at him hungrily, darkly, mocking him. _

_"You ready for more, slut? You know you want it!" Karofsky mocked, getting on top of him and beginning to unbutton Kurt's pants. Kurt squirmed, trying to get the monster off of him. Karofsky ripped his shirt off and forced Kurt's legs far apart. Kurt's thighs felt as though they were on fire as Karofsky unbuttoned his own pants and entered him. Kurt screamed out in horror as white-hot pain ripped his whole body apart, Karofksy inserting his fingers into him. Kurt felt liquid dripping out of him, coming in pools. He sobbed, biting and choking on his tears. He thrashed, kicked and begged for the pain to stop, but it only encouraged Karofsky even more. Karofsky ripped the gag out of his mouth and covered Kurt's mouth with his, swallowing his screams. Kurt went wild trying to get the Neanderthal off of him. He felt Karofsky's fingers go around his wrists and the grip tightening. as he punched Kurt all over with his free hand. The kiss was so hard and long that Kurt couldn't breathe. That was when Karofsky stopped kissing him and wrapping his fingers around Kurt's throat. Kurt choked for air desperately as he felt himself dying. . . ._

* * *

"Kurt!" Finn yelled, standing over his brother as he grabbed his shoulder.

"N-n-n-n-n-no," Kurt sobbed, tears streaming his face.

"KURT! WAKE UP! HE'S NOT HERE! IT'S OKAY!" Finn shouted, slapping Kurt's face lightly. Kurt's t-shirt was beginning to drench in sweat.

"NO! KAROFSKY GET OFF, GET OFF! STOP! PLEASE! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!" Kurt screamed. He began squirming and twisting around in his blankets, continuing to choke.

Finn grabbed both of Kurt's shoulders and shook him. "Wake up! KURT! Calm down! It's alright! It's me, Finn!" He pulled Kurt up and put his arms around him, holding him close. Kurt gasped for air, shaking violently. Finn tightened his hold around Kurt and squeezed him against his chest, rubbing his back.

"Shhhhhhh," Finn whispered. "It's okay."

"F-f-f-f-finn?" Kurt whimpered.

Finn stroked the back of his head. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. You're alright. It'll be fine." He kept his voice soothing and comforting. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's head and wiped his tears away. "You'll be okay," he promised. And he damn well sure would make that promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys, here's the deal. Scout and I finished up the first chapter of our Rent story for glee, and we can use more reviewers and readers. Anybody here is more than welcome to come and check it out.**

* * *

"Kurt? Are you sure you wanna go into school today? You've had it rough yesterday."

"Yes, Finn. I have to."

"What if you have a flashback? I mean the nightmare you had yesterday. . . ."

"Finn, I don't wanna give the bullies satisfaction."

"Kurt, still, I just don't want you getting sick. Okay? And did you ever think about needing to talk about this with Ms. Pillsbury?"

"No, Finn!" Kurt immediately began crying and shaking. "I-I-I j-just wanna forget it ever happened! I-I-!"

"Kurt, you need to calm down!" Finn grabbed both of his shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Kurt, its all gonna be okay. But you need to sit down and talk to somebody. If you want me to call Dad-"

"No!" Kurt begged. "I-I-I-He can't know about this! His heart-!"

"Kurt, Dad will worry about his heart later! You are his priority! Okay? You know, Kurt? Every once and a while, you need to learn about taking care of yourself! The first step will be asking for help!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, can we please just go into school! I-I can't miss one more chemistry assignment or Mr. DeVaugn will kill me!" Kurt cried out.

"Alright!" Finn yelled as he opened the car door. He hopped out and went by Kurt's side. When they went into the school, there were a few glares and whispers going around. Azimio came out of nowhere and slammed Kurt into a locker.

"You should learn to keep your faggy, perverted hands to yourself!" Azimio growled as he put an arm over Kurt's throat. They were already drawing in a crowd.

"Azimio, quit it! Okay? He didn't ask for any of this bullshut despite what you think!" Finn snapped. Azimio pressed Kurt against the locker even harder. Kurt could feel his whole frame shake violently.

"Hudson! You should talk! He almost raped you last year!" Azimio glared at Finn.

"Oh please its not rape if we are living in the same house! Sure, I agree, what happened last year was messed up, but to be honest, Azimio, that's not what you care about! You care about the gay of it all!" Finn yelled.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as floodgates began opening. He could almost feel Karofsky from the first rape, when he inserted his fingers into him in the locker room, the blood pooling out of his body, the pain ripping him apart. He was nearly about to go into another state of a panic attack, when he heard the sound of Sue.

"HEY! EVERYONE GET TO HOMEROOM! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE!?" Sue shouted, pushing her way through, Will right on her tail. Everyone cleared out immediately.

"Kurt, Finn? You guys okay?" Will asked. He noticed Azimio having Kurt pressed against the lockers and pulled him off of his student, who was trembling badly. Finn went to Kurt's side.

"C'mon, Azimio! We are taking this to Figgins, and see what he thinks of this!" Sue grabbed Azimio by his jacket and forced him towards the office.

Kurt was still shaking and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurt are you okay?" Will asked carefully.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, shaking his head.

"C'mon, we'll go to my office. C'mon," Will said. He and Finn put their hands on his shoulders and guided him to the choir room office, sitting Kurt down and trying to get him to sip at a cup of water. His hands were shaking severly. Will leaned against his desk as Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling him into his side.

"What did he do?" Will asked.

"He just shoved him," Finn said. "He was about to start with threats and he brought up some shit that happened from last year. Azimio is fucking crazy."

"Well most likely he will get suspension. I don't know what punishment will be in for him," Will said.

"Kurt, are you sure you don't wanna stay home?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to give Azimio a satisfaction. He continued to sip at the water. "Finn I'm staying. But can we just eat in the choir room so I can at least digest my food without worrying about Rick, Azimio or Bianca trying to murder me?"

Finn nodded. "Do you want Mercedes in there or-?"

"Let her in there," Kurt insisted.

"Alright."

"Kurt still, if you wanna go to Ms. Pillsbury-" Will began.

"N-no Mr. Schue. I-I just wanna forget this ever happened. And-And talking about it won't help," Kurt stammered.

"Kurt-" Will tried.

"No, Mr. Schue. Please. I just wanna forget, but I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so tired of it! The flashbacks, the nightmares, the bullying! Why is it always me! Why?" Tears began to bloom in Kurt's eyes. Will felt horrible looking at his student, knowing he was feeling this way. Kurt has had enough hurt in his life. He didn't need anything more to contribute to it.

* * *

Somehow, Kurt managed to make it through the rest of the day. He ended up eating lunch in the choir room with Finn and Mercedes and got through glee rehearsal. Finn drove him home that night and ordered in dinner for them both. However, that didn't mean Kurt could survive Finn's lecture after dinner.

"Kurt, you do know you need to talk about this eventually."

"N-n-no!" Kurt sobbed. "Finn I-I just w-w-w-wanna for-forget it happened! I-I-"

"Kurt, that's the problem you are never going to forget. Ever. That memory will always be there," Finn said.

"I-I just want it to-to stop!" Kurt continued to sob.

"Shhhhhh," Finn whispered, pulling Kurt into his arms. "I know." He dried Kurt's tears up gently and sat next to him. They were both startled by the door unlocking. Burt walked in grinning.

"Dad, you're home early," Kurt said, keeping his voice bright.

"Well, Carol wanted us home because she was afraid there will be something involving the fire department," he said smirking. He pulled the boys into a hug, holding Kurt a little harder than Finn, as he missed his son. Soon enough, Carol joined. Just feeling his father's arm around him soothed Kurt's aching heart a little, but he still felt very disapointed in himself, disapointed at the fact that he had such a wonderful family that he hardly deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **

**Wow, 80 reviews! Now, I'm officially happy! This is fantastic! Remember, look at my newest story, Rent, which needs reviews! Also, saw chris colfer challange demi lovato and adam almbert to do the ice bucket challange!**

* * *

Burt's early return did not do anything to ease Kurt's pain. He really wanted to tell his father the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to. Finn tried to convince him several times to tell his dad, but the thought just made Kurt's heart ache. That night, however, it finally slipped.

Kurt was taking a hot shower, crying silently as the hot water burned his skin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel clean. Karofsky took everything from him. Everything. His pride, his courage, his strength, his trust. He shook violently in the shower as he grabbed his razor, looking down at the steal. It was speaking right at him. Kurt didn't even know what he did next. He got out of the shower and put his robe on, sinking to the tile floor in sobs. He gripped the razor and pressed it down on his wrist. It stung as the skin got pulled back and blood spilled over. Kurt continued to make shallow cuts on his arm and then moving on to his other arm. Kurt didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing, but the burning pain was a distraction from everything that was going on right now. He looked down at the marks that symbolised the shame he felt; the shame he took out on himself. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Kurt?" Burt asked his son through the door. "Its time for dinner. Everything okay in there?"

Kurt sobbed and began breaking down at the sound of his father's voice.

"Kurt?" Burt's voice became more urgent. He fiddled at the doorknob which was locked. "Kurt, are you okay?!"

Kurt let out another miserable sob as he continued to cut his arms. Burt suddenly broke in the door and Kurt turned away to keep his arms distant.

"Kurt, baby you okay?" Burt asked softly, noticing the way his son was shaking. Finn came down the stairs. He must have heard the camotion from the kitchen. He and Burt knelt down to Kurt, who continued to cry. Finn crawled over to him on the floor.

"Tell him, Kurt," Finn whispered.

"Tell me what?" Burt demanded.

"N-n-no," Kurt whispered shakily.

"Kurt, what happened?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked down, ashamed of himself as he began breaking down and letting all of it out. His entire frame shook violently as he cried.

"Was it that Karofsky kid?" Burt asked, knowing that Paul's kid was capable of being violent. He went closer to his son. He noticed the gashes on Kurt's arms.

"He r-r-r-raped m-m-m-me!" Kurt finally spit out. He buried his face deeply into his hands, curling into himself and rocking back and forth miserably. Burt and Finn went straight over to him and folded him into their arms into a fierce hug.

"Kurt, did you. . . .cut yourself?" Finn asked.

"I don't know!" Kurt sobbed. "I-I-I w-wasn't th-thinking! I-I just f-f-f-f-f-found m-myself doing it! I can't stop th-thinking about w-w-w-w-what he-he did to me and-and said to-to me! I h-h-h-h-hate him!" Kurt immediately began screaming into his hands. Finn and Burt could feel blood staining their shirts, but they didn't care. Kurt was in pain and needed them there.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Burt whispered. "Son, its okay. Its okay. Kurt, you didn't ask for any of this bullshit. Alright? Shhh, Kurt. I love you. Its okay. Its okay."

"N-n-no!" Kurt sobbed. "M-m-my whole b-body still hurts cause he did it sixteen-sixteen more times!"

"Finn did you know about this?" Burt demanded.

Finn nodded, looking tortured. "He swore me not to tell you anything. And the bullying is getting worse. It won't let up. It just won't. Everyone in the whole school has been telling him he's a slut and a huge joke that wanted this to happen to him. And I don't see Figgins doing a fucking thing about it! He's useless! I wanted to tell you, I wanted to call you, but Kurt demanded I don't tell you. He didn't want you to know cause he was afraid saying something would make you get another heart attack."

"Finn, its okay." Burt gave him a reassuring look Finn felt he didn't deserve.

They continued to look down at the sobbing boy in their arms as he cried, hardly able to calm himself. Burt kissed the top of his son's head, rocking him gently.

"Kurt, shhhhh. Its okay. We are going to get things fixed for you. Its all going to be okay," Finn murmured.

* * *

"I'm worried about him, Carol. I saw him in the bathroom hurting himself. What if he tried suicide?" Burt asked his wife as he paced the living room. The boys were downstairs, asleep.

"Burt honey, you know Kurt. He worries about you much more than he worries about himself. He thinks it will be selfish if he's constantly thinking about everything he needs," Carol said.

"Carol, still, I don't-I don't want him feeling this way. He refused dinner today. If it-if ot gets worse. If he tries something. . . ." Burt's voice trailed off. "You know, its hard to see your kid like this. I remember when he was six and he came home crying cause some kids were yelling at him, callin' him a gay-ass pussie and shoving him and punching and kicking him in the stomach and vandalizing his desk and clothing and spilling apple juice on his shoes. He'd ask me why those kids hated him so much, why they were being so cruel to him and not picking on any of the other kids. Carol, he's been hurt so much. And you know I would take any bullet for him if I have to. Its hard being a parent knowing your child is in pain and nobody is doing anything to stop it."

"Burt, baby. I understand. Okay? Kurt's my son too, and I love him and care about him as much as I love and care about Finn. You know I would do anything to make his pain go away. Anything. I'd let him sort through all my old clothes and burn them in the back yard if that will make him feel better. I know its hard right now. Kurt may not be my biological son, but he's as good as and I will do anything for him to help him and take his pain away. But I can't do that, Burt. Kurt needs to accept the fact that he needs to get help. That he needs to sit down with someone and talk about it," Carol said.

"Carol-" Burt began.

"Burt, c'mon, let's go to bed and we will talk to Kurt tomorrow," Carol whispered to her husband. "Go on upstairs. I'll check on the boys."

She made her way down the basement stairs and saw Kurt asleep in Finn's arms. He had bandages covering his cuts and his face was buried in his pillow. Finn had his arms around his stepbrother, murmering things to him.

"He needed me here. He begged me to stay with him," Finn whispered, looking down at his sleeping brother.

Carol nodded and kissed Kurt on the forehead, running her hand through his soft hair. "You're doing a great job with him, Finn."

Finn nodded and leaned against the pillow as his mother went upstairs, tightening his hold around Kurt and keeping him against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **

**OK guys, this is no joke! I desperately need more reviewers for my newest story, Rent! Anybody on here, I really want you guys to see it. I'm not kidding. it NEEDS reviews! **

* * *

"Kurt, I don't think it is the best idea for you to go to school today," Burt said as Kurt was about to head out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn was waiting in the car. They were going to be late. "Dad, I've already missed enough school when I was in the hospital. I need to go."

"No, not today, Kurt. We are going to talk about this now!" Burt said.

"No, Dad. I need to go to school. If I miss anymore, Figgins will suspend me! I can't afford that!" Kurt said, storming out the door. He went straight into the car and Finn put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. However, all it took was going into school for all hell to break loose.

* * *

The minute they went into the school, Azimio and Rick "The Stick" slammed Kurt against a locker and grabbing him by the shoulders, pressing him hard into them.

"Well Hummel, we believe we both told you to keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

"How about you? Because this sounds like complete reverse psychology to me right now! At least I know what two plus two equals and Azimio I'm not gonna be held responsible for your shitty math grades cause you fall asleep half the time in the middle of the class!" Kurt snapped. "Go buy yourself a brain and maybe things will look a lot brighter!"

However, Kurt wasn't expecting that set the two boys off and he was punched in the face, which caused his head to slam against the lockers and Finn to grab Rick and slam him against a wall with Mike tackling Azimio.

"_Why don't you two just wash your mouths out?_" Mike shouted, aiming a punch towards Azimio, who punched him in the face. Finn got punched in the eye as he fought back angrily. Suddenly, Sue came raging through.

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! EVERYONE OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted angrily, turning as red as her tracksuit. She grabbed Finn and Mike and pulled them away from the bullies, forcing them up. "WE ARE TAKING THIS TO FIGGINS! PORCELAIN! FRANKENTEEN! OTHER ASIAN! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TOO!"

* * *

Five minutes later, the boys were seated in Figgins' office with Will and Sue standing there, along with Finn's mother, Mike's father, Azimio's mom and Rick's father.

"Why would you guys do that?" Will asked with exasperation.

"Look, it's hardly fair! They-they started it! Okay?!" Mike shouted looking like he'd just been pissed on.

"I swear to God, there is never a day where they are not trying to destroy our lives! Mr. Schue you should know that's true!" Finn yelled.

Azimio and Rick then started talking over them as Kurt stayed silent.

"Enough!" Figgins said. "Okay, this is physical violence. Mr. Chang and Mr. Hudson are hear by expelled with a two months suspension for Mr. Nelson and Mr. Adams!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! We get expelled and they don't? They were the one's assaulting Kurt in the first place! How is that fair?!" Finn yelled.

Suddenly, Mike's father stepped in to take control. "Look, Mr. Figgins. I-I think that since they equally have responsibility for the fight, so I think suspension for five weeks rather than two months and detention after school for these two." He looked over at Azimio and Rick, a looked painted onto his features that clearly said he didn't trust them. "For a good two weeks. Perhaps that will be a much more reasonable suggestion of punishment?" Mike knew his father loved bargaining, and he just hoped and prayed his suggestion worked for Figgins.

Figgins contemplated for a moment and sighed. "Fine," he said.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that, Finn," Carol scolded as she drove her son home. Kurt was driving himself in his car.

"They're jerks, Mom! They deserved it! Did you see what they did to Kurt's face?" Finn demanded.

"Yes I did, and I'm sure they did deserve it, honey. But still, Finn. You cannot just keeping beating up every single person that bothers Kurt," Carol said, a proud smile creeping up on her lips as she pulled into her parking spot.

"Look, I swore to Burt that I would stand up for Kurt no matter what. Mike and I had to step in or they would have beaten the living shit out of him. When they get mad, they get mad, and there"s no point in trying to stop them because it would just make them angrier," Finn insisted. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"I know, honey," Carol said as they got out.

"So what's my punishment?" Finn asked as Burt met them at the door.

"Stay here and look after Kurt," Burt said, not even able to hide the pride in his voice.

Finn chuckled and collapsed on the sofa as Kurt walked in and sat down. Mike, Kurt and Finn ended up getting a black eye, but for Finn and Mike it was worth it.

"Make sure you both get some ice on that," Carol told them. "I'm going back to work."

Finn nodded as Burt left was well.

* * *

The rest of the day turned out pleasant, a lot more pleasant than Kurt expected it to be. However, that night, before he went to bed, he thought his head was going to explode. He found himself sitting on his bed with his father and Finn staging an intervention, and he kind of knew what this was about.

"Kurt, you do realize that you are going to need to talk about this with someone eventually, right?" Burt asked.

"No, Dad. I-I just wanna forget that it ever happened. And talking about it won't help," Kurt said, feeling his eyes heat up.

"Kurt-" Finn began.

"No, Finn," Kurt cut him off. He turned away and allowed the tears to break free, as much as he wanted to hold them back. He was _so tired of crying. _He felt as though the only thing he ever did these days was cry. He felt so weak and so done. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget it, however, he couldn't sleep without nightmares invading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys, I'm brainstorming for Rent's second chapter as we speak. I really appreciate the comments and constructive criticizm. Thank u. **

* * *

As it was predicted, Kurt was forbidden to leave the house for school for the five weeks Finn was suspended.

Kurt felt so bored and tired of being in the house all day. It didn't stop any nigntmares or flashbacks at all, and he felt so sick of it. He just wanted to forget, to not think about it. But he was always thinking about it. He felt useless. Blaine came to see him during the weeks and on the weekends to help him take his mind off of things, but even Blaine's comforting precense did nothing to ease Kurt or soothe him or make him feel any better. Mercedes had been over to tell him all the gossip that was flying around the school. People were still asuming Kurt wanted to be raped, to be forced into something that wasn't even his choice. Kirt didn't choose to be gay, much less choose to have sex with a person who hated him. But even though Karofsky was in jail, deep down, Kurt almost felt as though the bully was watching him. Stalking him and planning his next move. It made Kurt shake at the thought. He confided in his father, brother, boyfriend and stepbrother, but they were telling him that everything was going to be okay, that it was going to be just fine and that he was safe. That nobody was going to hurt him, ever. But there was still that strange lingering feeling deep inside that made Kurt have shivers crawl down his spine. He honestly didn't know why. But it was scaring him, terrifying him.

* * *

The night before Finn and Kurr were going back to school, Blaine was with Kurt in his bedroom, holding him. Blaine's curfew was ten o'clock, so they still had a few more hours to cuddle.

"I just-I just feel as though he's watching me, Blaine. I can't sleep without him torturing me, hurting me. The first time, it felt like it was going on for hours, Blaine! What if he comes back?" Kurt asked, sobbing as tears painted his cheeks. He buried his face into his pillow.

"Shhhh, baby, he's not gonna hurt you. I won't let him. It'll all be okay, honey. He's just trying to make you feel sick, babe. If you have a scary dream I'll leave my phone on so you can call me, okay?"

"But he's scaring me," Kurt whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Blaine kissed his head gently and rubbed his back. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair comfortingly. "That's the way he wants you to feel. Okay? I know. I can't even pretend to know how you feel. I got the living crap beaten out of me outside of a Sadie Hawkins dance after asking my friend-the only other openly gay kid at my school, and when we were waiting for his father to come and pick us up, some guys jumped out of nowhere and beat us badly. I got diagnosed with PTSD in the hospital seventy-two hours later, so my mom insisted on me transferring to Dalton. But even there I was frequently having nightmares and I was terrified. Really I was. Kurt, don't you even think that you are alone. You're not alone. There are thousands of kids like us out there who are dealing with the same exact thing on a day to day basis. Kurt, I just want you to know that it will get better. It gets so much better with time. You need to take it slow and easy, Kurt. It doesn't just get better over night."

Just those kind words were the very thing Kurt needed, and he began breaking down sobbing. "Thank you Blaine!" His words were completely choked.

Blaine kissed him again. "I love you, Kurt. You're not alone. You are fighting through it, and even though you don't believe in God, I know he will honor your courage and strenght."

* * *

Kurt and Finn entered the school with no signs of Azimio or Rick. There were still a few glares here and there, but other than that, the day was peaceful. Even more peaceful than what Kurt had hoped for. He didn't get any locker slams, he managed to eat and keep his food down. He only had one panic attack but managed to snap out of it as uickly as he got into it. The day felt a lot calmer, surprisingly. When they got home, his dad was happy to see Kurt was in a slightly better mood, but he had yet to improve. His father was pushing for counselling, but Kurt just kept on insisting he was fine, that everything was okay. But his parents were still wary of it, rightfully so. But Kurt was slowly beginning to feel as though things were letting up a little more slightly. However, that confidence was shattered when he was in bed that night.

* * *

_He was laying somewhere. It felt like everything was on fire. His wirsts were bound and he had a gag in his mouth. He sobbed and shook violently, hot tears burning his cheeks. Suddenly Karofsky was on him and roughly pulling the gag out from his lips. _

_"Ready for some more fun, slut?!" Karofsky yelled. He grabbed him and shook him as he entered him. Kurt screamed in agony. It was adding to the flames all around him. He didn't know if the room was actually on fire or if he was just imagining it through the pain. _

_"You wanna taste me, you whore?" Karosky put his wet cock right into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gagged, sobbing. It was so awful._

* * *

"KURT WAKE UP!" Kurt jerked awake to Finn slapping his face. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air and started crying hysterically. Finn gathered him into his arms and proceeded to rock him back and forth and sing.

_When it's coming apart, you had it all._  
_It wasn't enough. No, it's not enough._  
_They tell you it's not worth the price, so just let it go._  
_But you know you can't. You know you won't._

_It's not easy, no._  
_Finding the words to say._  
_When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way._

_The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold._  
_And at times you can't feel the fire to guide you home._  
_The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know._  
_But the angels, they brought you, and they're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._

_They see the fear in your eyes, heart sinks like a stone._  
_'Cause when you're afraid, it weighs on your soul._

_It's not easy, no._  
_Finding the words to say._  
_When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way._

_The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold._  
_And at times you can't feel the fire to guide you home._  
_The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know._  
_But the angels, they brought you, and they're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._

_It's not easy, no._  
_Finding the words to say._  
_When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way._

_The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold._  
_And at times you can't feel the fire to guide you home._  
_The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know._  
_But the angels, they brought you, and they're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._  
_They're gonna hold you up._

_When the timing is right, somehow you'll know._  
_When nobody stands, stand on your own_

* * *

**The song was Hold You Up by Shane Harper, which was featured in my favorite Christian movie of all time, God's Not Dead.**


	16. Chapter 16

Instead of being in school the following week, Kurt found himself sitting in a chair in the kitchen, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Burt, Carol, Will, Emma, and Rachel standing around him, their arms crossed. The finally decided that enough was enough.

"I don't know why you're making me do this," Kurt said, tears beginning to form in his eyes as his body shook with a mixture of sadness, rage and fear.

"Kurt, this isn't punishment," Burt said.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Kurt shouted, tears falling down his face.

"Kurt, enough is enough. This is not time for excuses. This is serious!" Blaine said.

"You know how much I seriously hate you guys right now!" Kurt felt tears shake his voice violently.

"Yeah, well, we know that you hate the world right now, but this is for your own good, Kurt," Carol said.

"Kurt. You are not doing yourself any good. You are making yourself suffer," said Will, trying to be reasonable.

"Look, Kurt, we are done with excuses. There will be none of that. You need help and there is nothn wrong with asking for help!" Burt said. "Okay, you are going into that car because I schedualed you an appointment. Finn is driving you, so go!"

Finn went out the door and began starting the car.

"Kurt, just go! Go!" Burt demanded.

Kurt reluctantly rose from the chair and went into the car. He slammed the door shut as he fastened himself in.

"Kurt, I know you are upset, alright?" Finn said.

Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook his head. He never felt so confused in his entire life.

"Finn, I-I just w-w-wanna forget it," he whispered as Finn drove.

"I know you do, but you will never forget about it." Finn kept his voice gentle.

"I-I can't stop thinking about it. I-I don't wanna live anymore!" Kurt sobbed.

Finn immediately pulled over.

"What? Kurt, don't you dare say that!" Finn said.

"Finn, I wanna die! I can't take it anymore! I hate myself!" Kurt shouted, tears exploading from his eyes. He was about to get out when Finn grabbed his elbow and forced him into his seat.

"No, Kurt! Think about Dad! And Mom! And Blaine and Mercedes and Tina and Rachel! Think about them! You cannot kill yourself, Kurt! They'll be devastated and you know it! They want you better, so just be willing to talk, to sit down and talk about it!" Finn begged. "If you take your own life, I'll miss you," he added in softly. He tightened his hold on Kurt's arm.

Kurt's face crumpled even more. "No, Finn! No! I-I wanna die! I wanna die!" He buried his face into his hands as his chest heaved up and down.

"No, Kurt! Okay? You have one too many people that love you and would hate to see you take yourself away from us! We want you to try!" Finn begged, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

Kurt shook his head. "But everyone hates me! _He _said it! He said nobody would care if I die!"

"Kurt, don't listen to what he says! He's lying! Kurt, we love you!" Finn said, his voice shaking.

"I love you guys too, but I can't-I can't do this anymore! I wanna forget, but I can't get these memories out of my head!" Kurt sobbed.

"I know, okay?! Look Kurt, we want you to be willing to get better, so therefor, we want you to try this!" Finn said. He put the car back into drive and started driving again. They reached the thearapist office in a nick of time. Finn got Kurt out of the car carefully and sat down in the lobby when a woman with short dirty blond hair dressed in a dark purple pant suit and black heals walked up to them.

"Are you two here for me?" Her voice was very polite and professional, her dark eyes sympathetic and gentle.

Finn nodded, coaxing Kurt to follow the doctor into her office. She walked behind her desk, watching Kurt as he sat down. Her name plate read Dr. Adriana Colon. Dr. Colon watched Kurt and observed him carefully. He looked severely nervous and jumpy, and who could blame him after what he has been put through? The poor little boy was obviously traumatized. Tears were pooling out of his eyes and onto his face. Dr. Colon sat down against her desk, reaching for her tissue box and a bottle of water that were resting on her desk. She handed Kurt the water and a couple of tissues. Kurt could hardly understand why a person that didn't even know him for at least five minutes was being so nice to him.

"Kurt," she whispered comfortingly. "Honey I want you to explain the details of the first assualt to me in details, please."

Kurt whimpered as he began telling the story. It was very painful and grueling for him to go through, but he managed. By the time he finished, Kurt was hysterically crying into the palms of his hands. Finn wound an arm around him, holding him.

"Okay, sweetie. You did a good job. Just tell me what you are feeling," Dr. Colon continued.

"Useless, disgusting, depressed, scared, trauamatized, worthless, dirty, used, violated, broken," Kurt listed as he wiped his tears.

"Okay, sweetie. Kurt, I want you to know that this is my job to let you know that what happened to you isn't your fault. That you did nothing to deserve such aweful treatment. I don't want you blaming yourself, honey. I know it hurts. My daughter was mollested by a teacher when she was fourteen and all she did for months was blame herself for not being able to control it. I don't want you in that possition at all, honey. There isn't anything wrong with you. I know you are scared and hurting and in pain,but I'm going to try and help you the best I can. You did so good for your first appointment. You'll be okay," Dr. Colon said.

Kurt began to break down again, jumping up and hugging this woman who made the promise to help him.


	17. Chapter 17

A whole month, and all Karofsky did was sit in his cell in an orange jump suit glaring at the bars. He knew why he was here, why he was locked up. It was because of Hummel.

He hated that fag. He hated that Hummel was spreading all his gayness and walking around in those fucking tight pants, prancing around as if he was the most amazing person that ever walked the Earth. But only Karofsky could see him for what he was, and he was teaching that prick a lesson wherther the fairy liked it or not.

Karofsky clenched his fists as he stared at the football game playing on the screen. He was forced to do community service to pay for what he did, but he was doing some good. People just didn't know that yet. They were too busy having sympathy for Hummel. Why should anyone have any sympathy for that fag? He had practically _everything _and his father practically handed that all over to him on a silver platter. And what did Karofsky get? Nothing. Not a thing.

Karofsky hated the fact he felt the way he did. The fact he was what he was. He was a fag. A fag because of Hummel. All Hummel did was mock him. Hummel was a disgrace to God. He hated that homo. And he needed to teach him a lesson, and if nobody was willing to, he was going to make sure of it.

Karofsky looked over at the TV again, clenching his jaw in anger. His fists tightened. He swore to himself he would find a way. But then, maybe he could. He just needed to think of the right place and the right time to start the plan. Hummel was doing nothing but spreading his sexuality everywhere between his clothes and openness. He led Karofsky on. It was Hummel's fault, not his, but yet people looked at him as if he was the problem? What was wrong with these people? Even his roommate glared at him. Everyone hated him, even the prison cooks. The police gave him extra filthy looks, often suspending him for no reason saying he caused Hummel pain. Why should Karofsky feel bad about that? Why should he feel sorry for that? If there was anybody that should be appologizing, it should be him, but oh no! They tried to make him feel shame, feel empathy. Why in hell should he be doing that when it was not him, it was Hummel? Hummel made him this. Hummel did this. That priss shouldn't even be living after what he did to Karofsky. Ever since he stepped foot in that high school, Kurt Hummel was trouble. People were just too stupid to see it.

It was a freezing fifty-five degrees out tonight. Karofsky knew he needed to execute his plan, or it may never happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Kurt was dropping his boyfriend off at his house after their date a Breadstix.

"Bye, honey," Blaine said, kissing him. "I'm so proud of how good you've been doing this week with Dr. Colon."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Blaine promised.

Blaine walked towards his house as Kurt started his engine and was about to lock the car, when he heard the door slam open and felt a hand cover his mouth, fingers digging into his cheeks. It would definately leave a bruise. He felt a cloth cover his face. A drowsiness took over and he collapsed.

* * *

As soon as Blaine was about to go to bed that night, he heard his cell phone ring. It was Finn.

"Hey Finn," he said.

"Dude! You-I-I'm coming over there to pick you up. Kurt never came home and he's not answering his phone! I texted Artie; he's calling 9-1-1!" Finn shouted, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Wait, w-wait what?" Blaine asked, immediately pulling a Dalton sweatshirt over his head and over his pajama top.

"We we think its Karofsky again man! We think he's kidnapped Kurt again! Dude, I'm gonna pick you up. We are all meeting outside my house and we will separate into search parties. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury will be there. Get ready! I'll be there in ten, no five minutes! Speed limits be damned, alright?! We've gotta hurry!" Finn yelled.

"Okay, Finn! I'm ready!" Blaine said as he swapped his pajama pants for Dalton sweat pants. "Should I call some of my friends and ask them to help out?"

"Yes, man, we'll need all the help we can get!" Finn said.

"Bye Finn! See you soon!" Blaine whipped his phone out, tears beginning to rim his eyes. He punched in Wes's number and sent him a text.

**Wes! You and David need to search in Westerville now! Kurt's been kidnapped and we need help! Please! **

_Of course, bro! I may not know Kurt that well, but I'll help in any way that I can! _

**Thank you! Thank you so much! **

Blaine sat down on his bed, beginning to break down and cry. He just hoped and prayed that they will find Kurt, that he will be okay and unharmed. He buried his face into his hands and sobs erupted from his chest loudly, tears pouring out of his eyes and onto his cheeks.

* * *

Finn arived at Blaine's house, beeping the horn wildly. Blaine ran out the front door and jumped into the car.

"Dude! I-I don't know what to do! We've gotta get to the house. Officer Jenkins and her partner are there! Burt's trying to answer the questions but he's freaking out! My mom is furious! She's murderous that Karofsky will do something like this again. And Artie was horrified. When he got to the house with Mike he was cursing and breaking things. I've never seen him so angry before in my life!" Finn sobbed, his eyes red from crying.

"We've gotta find him. We have to! If Karofsky hurts him again I don't know what I'll do with myself!" Blaine said.

"I know, we gotta go! Now!" Finn stomped on the gas and sped all the way to the Hudmel residence, where police cars were swarming the place.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok everyone, and Guest that includes u! I'm not making this thing predictable like u think, so do me and my readers a favor and stop the criticizm. There's a difference between giving an opinion, and telling a person what to do. I dont like being told what to do with my stuff, so if u don't like it, leave it alone!**

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?" Officer Jenkins was on the phone with someone and man was she pissed. "There was nobody on duty near Karofsky's cell? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" She hung up and turned to face Burt, Finn, Carol and Blaine.

"And how is that supposed to make the situation better?" Carol asked.

"Look, okay? I'm just as upset as you guys are. We don't know how it happened. All we know it was caught on camera an hour after Karofsky escaped. This is rediculous!" Kennedy said.

"Well we better find him or I'm gonna-" Burt looked ready to kill someone.

"I know," Kennedy said. "We are gonna search all over Lima until we find your son, okay?"

Burt nodded. Finn got up to go to Rachel.

"Rache?" he said. "Let's go. We have to go find Kurt. Now."

Rachel nodded wiping away her tears as she got into Finn's car.

* * *

When Kurt came around, he felt foggy. He took a moment to figure out where he was. He was in a small, unfemiliar room and was lying on the floor. Panic filled him as he realized his wrists were bound together with tight cords above his head. He struggled, trying to sit up as the door opened. A wave of nausea hit him as Karofsky walked in.

"Ahhhh," he said, walking over to Kurt. He immediately began to rip Kurt's clothes off violently. Kurt screamed wildly, thrashing and trying to shove the bully off him. He then felt himself getting beaten severly. He felt the cracking of several ribs and bruises forming on his stomach and chest. Karofsky grabbed his head and banged it against the floor. Kurt screamed again, this time in excrutiating pain.

"Are you ready for some fun, princess? Cause I am!" Karofsky grinned madly. He inserted his fingers into Kurt, and entered him.

The pain was even worse by now. Kurt screamed louder and began crying. He kicked, struggled and thrashed around on the floor. The bully grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head tighter. Kurt sobbed, his breath heaving. He felt blood pool out of his legs in a large puddle on the floor. The next thing he knew, Karofsky lowered himself over Kurt's face and forced his cock into Kurt's mouth.

"Suck me off, you little bitch!" Karofsky screamed as he grabbed a knife and ran it over Kurt's arm. Kurt sobbed as he sucked and licked, crying with the urge to vomit. Karofsky got off him five minutes later. Before Kurt could throw up, Karofsky covered his mouth with a piece of tape and picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder and throwing Kurt into the back of his own car, covering him with a blanket. Kurt continued to sob just hoping somebody would find him. About an hour later, Karofsky parked. He uncovered Kurt and pulled the gag off of him. He dover him out of the Navigator, and Kurt realized he was on a bridge, very, very close to the Ohio River. Karofsky held him over the bridge. Kurt struggled and sobbed, tears pooling from his eyes.

"Goodbye, princess," Karofsky whispered. And with that, he let Kurt fall into the water.

Kurt was too shocked to scream as the air sucked from his lungs. He soon came crashing into the water. The large waves crashed around him. The worst part was on the news they said a hurricain was on the way, and it was going to be very bad. The cold shocked his entire system, as though he had been dumped into a pool of ice water. He struggled trying to surface himself. He could hardly breathe. Little lights popped in his head as his brain began to freeze over. And the arms enclosing around his chest were certainly Death's.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he came face first into the ground. Choking, retching, shivering, and colder than he had ever been in his entire life, he felt himself being flipped over. He felt hands pressing down on his chest, trying to press water out of his lungs. Water poured out of his nose and mouth in pools. After about five minutes of that, he sat straight up, retching and heaving for air.

"You need to rest," a voice coaxed him above his head. He felt a small hand resting on his back. He felt himself being laid back down gently.

"Rachel," he moaned.

"Shhhhhhh," she whispered. "Finn and I are here. You're gonna be okay."

"Did. . . Finn?" Kurt slurred out.

"Yes. Yes he got you out of there. Now just focus on your breathing. In and out. Take it slow," Rachel soothed him. She ran her fingers over his hairline. She gently began singing soothingly to him.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more  
It cost me a lot,  
But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man  
Cold and wet tired, you bet,  
But all that I soon forget with my man  
He's not much for looks  
And no hero out of books is my man  
Two or three girls has he  
That he likes as well as me, but I love him...  
Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
When he takes me in his arms  
The world is bright, all right...  
What's the difference if I say I'll go away  
When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
For whatever my man is, I am his forever more..._

Kurt nodded as he struggled to keep his eyes wide open. "Thank you, Rachel," he whispered. He saw Finn coming forward, coughing and spluttering as he kneeled down by him.

"You feeling tired, Kurt?" Finn asked him, his wet hair over his eyes.

Kurt nodded.

"You can sleep. Nobody's gonna stop ya. We got you. We're gonna get you to the hospital." Finn lifted him up, cradling him in his arms like a small child all the way to the car.

"Sleep now, Kurt," were the last few words he heard before he drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

**The song was My Man from Funny Girl, which is Lea Michele's favorite song in the entire world.**


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Kurt woke up, his entire brain felt foggy and he felt numb. He examined himself. His arms were wrapped in tubes and wires, and there were tubes up his nose, helping him breathe. He felt someone holding onto his hand. Just by the warmth, he recognized the hold immediately.

"'Cedes?" he murmured.

"Right here babe," Mercedes whispered. "God when you didn't come home that night, we were worried sick."

"What day is it?" Kurt mumbled.

"Saturday. You've been out a whole week." Mercedes ran her hand through his hair.

"Wait what?" Kurt asked.

"They kept you sedated for a while. They were afraid of you having panic attacks and going crazy when they performed the-the-um. . . .you know." Mercedes bit her lip and looked like she was about to go to tears.

Kurt nodded, feeling his throat tighten. He looked over and saw Finn, Blaine and Rachel asleep next to him.

"Well that's one lovely sighting," he muttered.

"They didn't get much sleep all week," Mercedes explained.

Kurt nodded, feeling tears form in his eyes as he remembered how much more brutal Karofsky had been through the attack.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I-I remembered what he-" Kurt's voice was choked.

"Awwe, dammit, baby. I know. Don't get upset." Mercedes reached for a tissue box.

"How bad am I?" he asked.

"Umm, cuts that required stitches, some bruising and tearing down there, they had to remove your. . . .spleen, a few broken ribs a, a crack in your skull. And umm some more bruising, and acute bronchitis which they managed to get under control. Santana's dad is coming in soon to check you out and you can go home tomorrow, but we need to plan out a trial. My sweet Jesus. This is gonna be a lovely day," she said sarcastically.

Kurt felt the tears begin to trickle down his face. "I-I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Don't say that to me, babe. None of this is your fault." Mercedes rubbed her hand against his arm which was wrapped in bandages.

Kurt shook his. "I-I-" and all of a sudden he started to break down quietly, trying not to awaken Finn, Blaine and Rachel. "Mercedes I-"

"What?"

"He-I-I-I-he-he almost killed me," he sobbed. "If Finn hadn't-and Rachel and-I-I just-I just-I'm-I'm scared." And those were the words that caused the cries to escape his lips.

"Here, c'mere." Mercedes pulled him into her arms, stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth and trying to control her anger towards Karofsky. "Shhh, honey I know. Don't worry. Shh, it's okay, Kurt." Kurt buried his face into her shoulder and started getting hysterical. "Kurt breathe, baby. Breathe. C'mon in and out. Nice and easy."

Kurt clung to her tightly until he ran out of his tears. She helped him lie back into the bed carefully.

"What can we do to make it easier, Kurt? What?" she asked.

"Turn back time, make sure it never happened, that I never m-m-met him," Kurt said tearfully, his voice so desperate. "B-b-b-but th-th-that will n-n-never happen, s-s-so-so good luck!"

"I know, I know. C'mon Kurt it's okay. It'll be alright," Mercedes whispered.

"But I-" Kurt began crying again.

"No buts, Kurt." Mercedes shook her head. "It's only natural for you to want those things. I understand. I do, seriously."

Kurt shook his head. But just then and there Mike's mom came walking in.

"Hey, honey are you doing alright?" Julia asked in concern.

Kurt shook his head. How could he be okay when he almost died. He felt more tears flood his eyes. Julia began adjusting the oxygen tubes in his nose and fixing the wires.

"Kurt, sweetie its gonna be alright. Everything will be taken care of, okay?" Julia ran her fingers through his hair.

Kurt shook his head, having complete doubts. He slowly felt his body shaking. Julia took his hand comfortingly.

"Sweetie it'll be okay. You're gonna be okay. Mike and I talked to my husband and he's going to be your lawyer when the trial comes, okay honey? It'll be alright, seriously," she said.

Kurt began quietly sobbing as Julia hugged him gently. It felt so good to be in the arms of a mother, even if it wasn't his own. Kurt couldn't help but hug her back.

"Shhhhhh, sweetie, I know. I know. I know it sucks. I deal with this on a daily basis." Kurt could feel Mike's mom rubbing her hands into his back in gentle patterns. "But hon it will get better. I promise."

Kurt shook his head wanting so badly to believe her, but it was hard to do that when he felt as though he was forced to handle things on his own. He just hoped Julia was right.

* * *

Kurt needed to stay at the hospital the whole day. But it didn't mean he felt any less miserable. He was forced to lie there as memories from the assualt flashed through his mind. He couldn't get the memories out of his head. By lunch time, he felt even worse as he began to get a very bad taste in his mouth at the reminder of having Karofsky's cock in his mouth. He was soon interupted by a knock on his door. He saw Brittany come in. She looked nervous about being in the room.

"Hey Britt," he mumbled.

"Kurt I just-I wanted to pass a message down from the others and myself. We've missed you all week," she said, biting her lip.

"Thanks, Brittany," he replied. He looked down at his lap.

"Why are you so sad?" Brittany asked.

"Because I'm hurt, Britt." Kurt knew he could let his walls down around Brittany. He felt tears pool in his eyes in buckets.

Brittany went to his bed and took him by the hand. "I don't know if this will help, but, I got you something." She pulled her hand from behing her back, a stuffed teddy bear in her hand with a sign that said "I'm a beary good listener."

Kurt chuckled through his tears and took the toy from Brittany, tucking it under his arm and loving the soft fuzziness of it. Brittany then began to sing.

_Listen to what's in the heart of a child_  
_a song so big and one so small_  
_soon you will hear where beauty lies_  
_you'll hear and you'll recall_  
_the sadness, the doubt, all the loss, the grief_  
_will belong to some play from the past_  
_as the child leads the way to a dream of belief_  
_a time of hope to the last_

_A summer's day _  
_A mother sings _  
_A song of purple summer _  
_Through the heart of everything _

_And heaven waits _  
_So close it seems _  
_To show her child the wonders _  
_Of a world beyond her dreams _

_The earth will wave with corn _  
_The day so white, so warm _  
_And mares will neigh _  
_With stallions that they mate _  
_Foals they've borne _

_And all shall know the wonder _  
_Of purple summer _

_And so I wait _  
_The swallow brings _  
_A song of what's to follow _  
_The glory of the spring _

_The fences sway _  
_The porches swing _  
_The clouds begin to thunder _  
_Crickets wander, murmuring _

_The earth will wave with corn _  
_The day so white, so warm _  
_And mares will neigh _  
_With stallions that they mate _  
_Foals they've borne _

_And all shall know the wonder _  
_I will sing the song of purple summer _  
_All shall know the wonder _  
_I will sing the song of purple summer _

_And all shall know the wonder _  
_Of purple summer _

* * *

**The song was Song of Purple Summer from Spring Awakening, one of my favorite songs in he world. In that case, starting tomorrow I'm back in school and I will b prepping for the SATs like a maniac these couple of months, so I don't know when I'll b updating, honestly.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"You are going to take what I give you, slut." _

_Kurt whimpered, struggling, his mouth still bound. _

_"Have such a fucking hot body. . . ." _

_No. . . . ._

_No. . . . ._

_Kurt shook his head in tears. He hoped for it to be a nightmare. For it to stop. He prayed for it to stop. But it was too late. Karofsky was taking everything from him. Except the pain was worse now. It completely ripped him apart as white hot pain filled him, causing his throat to burn from screaming. He was a mess, a sobbing ball on the floor where he lay._

Kurt awoke startled. He gasped for air. He looked over at the clock. Eleven fourty-five pm. He was safe. Safe in the hospital. He wasn't in the locker room. Karofsky wasn't here. He looked up at the fire alarm that was blinking, taking in deep, slow breaths. It took him several minutes to calm himself, but when he did he couldn't stop shivering as tears rolled down his cheeks. He let a small, choked sob escape his lips as he curled up on his side, trying to sleep, pulling the sheets up to his chin to try and find some sort of protection. But how could he feel safe? He knew he was in a hospital, but he was terrified. No, traumatized. He began shaking severely, violently.

* * *

By the next morning, Santana's father said it was okay for Kurt to go home. Finn came up to Kurt's room to find his stepbrother crying in his hands hysterically.

"Kurt what's the matter?" he demanded, rushing to his brother's side.

"I-I hate it Finn!" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt what are you feeling?" Finn was going to try what Kurt's therapist said.

"Dirty, used, disgusting, filthy, worthless, valueless, violated, stupid, hated, cheap, not worth anything, or anybody, left-over, unwanted, ugly, depressed, traumatized," Kurt listed off, tears rolling down his face.

"I know," Finn whispered. "I know. I know you're scared and hurting." He pulled Kurt into his arms. "Don't worry. Everything will be taken care of, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, listen to me. Listen to me right now. We don't know anything yet, Kurt. But I promise you this. If you can accept the fact that everything is going to be okay, then it's gonna be okay," Finn insisted.

Kurt shook his head again. Finn could just tell he was having doubts.

* * *

When they got home, as Finn expected, Kurt took an extremely long shower. Finn could just tell no matter how many times he showered, Kurt couldn't feel clean. Finn could hardly blame him. If he got groped like that and then pushed off a bridge nearly killed, he'd need therapy. Kurt muttered something in the shower about feeling tainted.

Now, Kurt was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling fan spin around and around. Finn could tell the depression was getting to him again, so Kurt had his earbuds plugged in, blasting music from Rent in his ears. Finn could tell he was listening to "One Song, Glory" on repeat over and over, as he was humming the tune under his breath. Finn decided to go upstairs, only to find his mother in the kitchen boiling water for some tea. Finn sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the left over chicken parmesian from dinner the night before. But even though his mother's food was the best the day after, he barely could touch it knowing what Kurt was going through, the pain and torture he went through. The thought of it just made him sick to his stomach. He officially hated Karofsky. He was murderous at that guy. The mixture of his sad feelings for Kurt and his anger towards Karofsky just made his stomach twist into nervous knots of discomfort. He was just hoping that the trial would sort everything out for Kurt.

"Finn what's on your mind, honey?" Carol asked.

"I'm just worried about Kurt, Mom. I mean he's so. . . . ." Finn's voice just trailed off miserably.

"I know, hon. But I also know that this will get sorted out soon. Mike's father is coming over to discuss the deadline. It'll be fine, Finn," his mother said.

"But I just wish Kurt would feel that way. It's like he is focusing so much on practically dying," Finn said.

Carol nodded. Her eyes were red. It was very obvious she had been crying all morning and that taking care of Kurt was a distraction for her. Finn knew how much Kurt needed a mother. Ever since his mother, Elizabeth, died of kidney failure, life had been extremely difficult for Kurt, and the last thing he needed was some animal contributing to that. Finn just prayed that everything will be fixed and Kurt would hopefully not have to deal with this.

* * *

Later that evening, Kurt and Finn were watching the movie The Birdcage, Kurt curled tightly on the couch next to Finn. They were soon disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Mike's dad," Burt grumbled, opening the door for Mike, Mr. Chang, Sr. and Tina. Tina was rubbing her hands to warm them up from the cold.

"Guys, what the hell are you two doing here?" Finn asked the two of them.

"To tell you guys not to turn on the news. All they talk about is what happened and now it's this huge show, and it's getting on my nerves, though Sue's Corner is most likely the only thing worth watching as she'll most likely throw a fit," Tina said.

"Surprise, surprise!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Mike was actually happy to hear the sarcasm in his tone.

Mike's dad went into the kitchen to discuss things with Burt and Carol as Mike sat on the table.

"Mike get your ass off the table! You're blocking my view!" Finn snapped.

"Sorry!" Mike held his hands up apologetically. "Oh and Kurt, my dad and I have been getting calls and so far Finn, your therapist, my mom, Mercedes ad Blaine have already agreed to be witnesses at the trial and my dad is gonna throw Karofsky down on his ass!"

Kurt nodded. He couldn't help but grin at that. He knew Mike's dad was like an animal in the courtroom once he got going. It made him feel a little better.


	21. Chapter 21

As it was predicted, Kurt was to stay home until the trial started, with the exception of going to the therapist office.

Blaine ended up saying he'd be staying with the Hudmels the whole week. However, little did they know was that the trial and everything going on would cause a huge scene at the house.

* * *

When Finn and Blaine awoke the next morning in he basement-Blaine having spent the night on the couch-they could hear something going on outside. They were thankful Kurt was still asleep heavily, his face buried in his pillow and clutching the stuffed bear Brittany had given him at the hospital. They both went upstairs into the den and looked out the windows which were wide out in the open for everyone to see. They saw a huge crowd of news reporters from all over-FOX News, CNN, the local news, and ABC. There were also several journalists and reporters from the local newspaper. Blaine shook his head and he and Finn closed the blinds and turned on the lights. The countless knocking and banging was disturbing to them and it was disrupting the peace. Blaine turned on Good Morning America to find Lara Spencer talking about it. However, when they checked the blinds again, they could see more people turning their private property into a zoo. The people were holding American flags upside down, and Finn could distinctly recognize the "Thank God For AIDs" and "Burn in Hell" signs, and hear them singing their stupid parodies of Ozzy and Lady Gaga songs, hoping they would become popular with people. He knew who these people were. He knew it was better to just ignore them, so he just closed them and rolled his eyes.

They heard a knock on the back door to find Mike, Tina, and Artie there. Finn immediately opened the door for them both.

"The crowd out there is a bitch!" Artie said.

Blaine nodded and shut the door. He turned on the stove to heat some water as Tina sat down on the couch. Soon enough, they heard another knock on the back door, opening it to see Rachel coming, shivering beneath her jacket. The could hear the people from the crazy church chanting "God! Hates! You!" and singing their Queen parody "Fat Bottom Whore," and screaming "Thank God for dead fags!" They louder they got they were coming closer. They could hear those crazies pounding on the glass window.

Kurt suddenly came upstairs slowly, dragging himself toward the living room. He sat down on the the couch. The news riots and picket went on and on. By the time Burt came home, they didn't stop. He unlocked the door, seeing them watching the news and trying to ignore the protesters and reporters.

"You guys okay?" Burt asked.

Rachel nodded as they continued to watch ABC. Finn switched it over to FOX, knowing they will be debating the whole thing and giving opinions back and forth. They could hear the Westboros screaming "God Hates Fags!" and "Fag Hummel in Hell!" which caused Kurt to flinch. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders firmly. They turned the TV off around eleven o'clock. Finn's mother was working the night shift at the hospital. They all ended up falling asleep in the living room that night, exhausted and worn out.

* * *

The next day, the chaos didn't quiet down at all. Carol had came home around five in the morning through the back door. By the afternoon, things were not settling down at all. Kurt panicked all day and nothing could ease his level of anxiety. However, his family tried their best to keep him relaxed.

"Kurt, like I said. My dad is going to take care of it. He's not gonna take any shit from Karofsky or his lawyer. Karofsky can give any excuse he wants, but my father isn't an idiot. So therefor, you really don't have anything to worry about, considering Karofsky's lawyer was evicted of perjury before," Mike said.

"We won't let anything happen to you, sweetheart. Please don't be anxious," Carol said, kissing his forehead.

"Kurt, nobody believes a criminal. You can go to my dads if you need to talk to somebody," Rachel assured him.

"Kurt, I can guarantee you this. The police and Coach Bieste are gonna drug test everyone on the football team, Karofsky included. If they find anything, it's gonna help with the whole court case," Artie said.

"Bud, it's gonna be fine. That asshole's gonna get locked up and you won't need to deal with him anymore. Just trust us," Burt insisted, giving him a tight hug.

"Kurt you know I'm gonna be there with you. It'll be alright. All of the evidence is there, bro." Finn had pulled him into a huge hug, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay. We all love you and we will not let Karofsky win this." Blaine had kissed him long and sweetly, melting the tension away from his shoulders.

However, despite their reassurances, Kurt was still a bundle of nerves. And the day before the trial was the worst. The crowd outside the house was turning the place into a media circus. At least the people picketing left. They stayed there for a good twenty-four hours and left, the cowards. However, there were still reporters outside the house. Finn snuck out the back door to head to school. He knew the entire team was going to be drug tested that day, and they were to be escorted to the police station for it. Finn parked in front of the school, letting out a long sigh. He went towards where the police cars were, getting inside the one where Officer Jenkins was. He was just hoping this would help Kurt win the court case. They were all delivered to the police station and were forced in line. He knew they would be taking blood samples and testing them. However, as soon as Karofsky was in his view, he made sure to glower at him darkly, clenching his jaw, however, the way Karofsky stared at him with such lust, almost as though he was saying that Kurt should take responsibility for the assault made Finn angrier. When it was Finn's turn in line, he felt the needle insert into his arm, wincing as he felt the blood get drawn. Karofsky was the very last to be tested, and Finn made sure to give him the warning.

"I swear to God that if you try _anything _to convince that jury that my little brother _wanted any _of your offers I'm gonna fucking strangle you!" he whispered, clenching his fists. He then exited and was escorted back to school, somehow managing to get through the day.

* * *

By the time Finn got back home, he found Kurt curled into Blaine's lap, asleep. Both Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep on top of each other. Finn grabbed the afghan that was hanging over the back of the couch and draped it over Kurt's shoulders, kissing his forehead gently. Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He picked it up and saw it was from Mike.

"Hey Mike," he said softly.

"Finn, I've gotta tell you this. We got the drug test info from the police. My dad just received it. It's very clear Karofsky has done some experimenting. In his blood test they found cocaine, steroids, nicotine, marijuana, Champaign, syringe. Clearly, that's affecting his behavior and in addition to that, Santana is insisting she knew he's gay. So therefore, most likely we are going to win the argument. I know it," Mike insisted.

"Thanks, Mike," Finn whispered. "I'm sure Kurt will appreciate that."

"Is he doing okay?" Mike asked.

"He's sleeping right now. The media is still out there. I can tell it's bothering him and stressing him," Finn said.

"I understand, but there will be press and media at the court. Has he been seeing the therapist?"

"Two days ago. He's scheduled for an appointment today. We will have to sneak out in the back again."

"Good, because my dad wants the evidence that he was diagnosed with PTSD. He thinks it will help."

"But what if we lose?" Finn whispered.

"Then my dad will insist that we take it to the Supreme Court," Mike said. "My father isn't the type of person to just give up, Finn, so he won't give up on Kurt. And you know that. So if we need to take is to DC, we will. Trust me. My father is a big believer in the First Amendment, Finn. And for years, Principal Figgins has been letting things slide, but Karofsky is using the freedom of speech to insult and be vulgar. All of our teammates have. I don't think that freedom of speech should be used to offend or hurt anyone, because for so many years, the football team has been spreading lies about us online; around the whole school. And we are going to list those things. You know what has been going on, Finn. Azimio saying Kurt wanted to be raped and claiming him to be a liar, and Rodd Saunders claiming that Rachel's fathers raised her to be a sinner and a whore, and Quincey Reyson saying Kurt felches people, and Adam Abasi saying that Santana is a pedofile because she's a lesbian. So therefore, we are taking all of them to court."

Finn nodded. "Thanks, Mike. Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

That night, when Kurt got come from the therapist office, the media circus left. However, Kurt's anxiety was still high.

He went into the shower the minute he got in the house, scrubbing his skin raw until it was bright red. When he got out of the shower, he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror without feeling shame and embarrassment. He got into his bed, curling in on himself as he felt Finn's presence next to him as he shook, tears flooding his eyes. He rocked back and forth as he buried his face into his pillow. He felt Finn's hand running through his hair. Finn pulled him up and dragged him towards the couch, hugging him into his chest tightly.

"Shhhhhhh," Finn said softly. "Shhhh, it's all gonna be okay."

Kurt continued to shake severely. His face crumpled as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"It'll be fine. Just trust us," Finn whispered. "You know I'll be right there."

Kurt felt his throat tighten up, and he was full on crying, silent sobs escaping his chest. Finn just sat there holding him and letting him cry, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It'll be fine," Finn repeated gently. He continued to hold him into his chest. "Shh, shh. It's alright. I know. I know. Feel free to lose it in front of me any time you need to. I won't judge."

"I-I-I-" Kurt choked. "I'm s-s-sc-scared."

Finn knew it was hard for Kurt to admit it. "I know. It'll be okay. Just try to sleep. Try to sleep."

Kurt whimpered. He shook his head. He couldn't sleep.

"Would singing help you relax?" Finn asked him.

Kurt nodded. Finn pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa, wrapping it over Kurt's shoulders.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Kurt yawned and snuggled deeply underneath his covers.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Finn popped out the recliner and leaned back, keeping his arm fully around Kurt. He grabbed a spare blanket and threw it over his legs, leaning back as he closed his eyes, dozing off.

* * *

When Finn woke up the next morning, Kurt was still leaned into his side. Kurt snored softly, breathing slowly, shifting in his sleep. He could smell coffee coming from upstairs. Obviously, Rachel had let herself into the house. He got up slowly, carefully placing Kurt's head against the back of the couch and fixing his blankets. He quietly climbed the stairs to find Rachel at the stove, making pancakes and what appeared to be bacon and eggs.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered, kissing her. "Where are my parents?"

"Out, talking with Mike's father at his house. They let me inside so I could cook. Somebody needs to make breakfast for you and Kurt." Rachel smiled as she focused on making sure the bacon didn't burn.

"You're too awesome, Rachel. I mean especially with Kurt and everything right now with the trial today. . . ."

"Hey no worries," Rachel assured him. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah, he had a bad night. He's been so emotional when we got back from the session," Finn whispered.

"Well, hopefully, after today, when that trial is over, things will clear up," Rachel said softly.

"I know. But still I don't think he will ever be ready to go up there," Finn said.

"Nobody is ever ready. They can practice at something for months, years, and they'll never be ready at all. The best thing for Kurt is to try not to sweat it and answer the questions. And sure, Karofsky's lawyer is gonna try and make him look like shit, but we both know that Kurt will be able to power through it," Rachel insisted.

Finn nodded.

"Should we wake him?" Rachel asked.

"No," he whispered. "Let him sleep for now and allow him to have his rest. The less stress he undergoes the better. He deserves at least another hour of peace."

Rachel nodded. "Right. Just make sure he eats something. These whole wheat pancakes aren't for me."

"I know. Thanks Rachel, for trying to help with Kurt. He needs this. He really does," Finn insisted.

"Do you think we should turn on the news?" Rachel had tears shining in her eyes. "I-I'm pretty sure the media will be out there right now considering its daylight."

Finn nodded, feeling tears burn his eyes. He buried his face into his hands as he followed Rachel into the living room. Rod Remington was on right now.

_"Media from all over-FOX, ABC, CNN, NBC, all of the above, are stationed outside the house that is now known as 'Camp Kurt.' Kurt Hummel, an active member of William McKinley High School's glee club, The New Directions, was raped by a school bully, a member of the football team. The bully is now in prison until a trial takes place later this morning. Word has it that Principal Iqbal Figgins is refusing to expel the bully if the bully wins the trial. Hummel's father has let out a statement through his lawyer, Michael Robert Chang, Sr., whose son, Mike Jr. is not only a member of the New Directions, but a friend to Kurt and his stepbrother Finn Hudson, that he is considering transferring his son to a private school outside of Lima just to keep him safe," _Rod was saying.

Finn felt more tears break into his eyes, and he broke down, crying and sobbing angrily. "God _dammit!_" he sobbed.

He felt Rachel placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She got up slowly to check on the bacon and eggs when she heard Kurt climbing up the stairs slowly. Quickly, she muted the TV and shut the news off. She rushed off to the kitchen quickly. Finn quickly got up to go get his breakfast, brushing tears from his eyes as he heard Kurt coming behind him. He ate his eggs and bacon as quickly as possible and escaped down stairs while Kurt picked at his food. Kurt continued to struggle with eating his breakfast. Finn struggled to keep his tears back as he heard a knocking at the door. He could hear Rachel answering the door and Blaine letting himself inside. He could hear Rachel following him down the basement stairs. He collapsed on his bed, letting the tears break free. He could feel Rachel's gentle hand on his back, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Listen, Finn," she whispered. "I know that it kills you to see Kurt like that and in this state, but he will be okay. And it will get better. I promise that. You know Mike's dad will kill Karofsky's lawyer if he tried pulling shit in court."

Finn nodded. It was hard to hear Rachel curse so openly like that, but he had to admit, it _was _kinda hot. He sat up, almost instantly sobered as he kissed her on the lips with passion, his fingers tangling in her dark hair. As his kissing went toward her throat, his hands moved to her waist, and then down to her. . . .

"Finn!" she gasped. "Hands. At. The. Waist. Please."

Finn chuckled softly, just sticking with kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Blaine was sitting with Kurt on the couch, holding him firmly. Kurt had tears flowing freely down his face.

"Shhh, honey," Blaine whispered. "I know."

Kurt shook his head. "I-I c-can't d-do this," he sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know." Blaine kissed him on the head comfortingly. "C'mon, we need to get you dressed. Your dad and stepmom will be here any minute." He could hear Finn and Rachel climbing the stairs. They swept past the two of them to get Kurt into his dress pants and shirt and blazer. Once Kurt was dressed, they slowly climbed the stairs to hear Burt honking. When Burt honked longer than necessary, Finn was yelling out the door, telling Burt to cool it. They got into the car as soon as possible. The soreness in Kurt's body hasn't improved. He could barely even take one step without feeling weekness. They all knew it was killing Kurt. However, the minute they were halfway to the courthouse, Finn picked up the phone to see Mike was calling.

"Mike?" he asked.

"Finn, my father is taking this to the Supreme Court instead. Screw this. This needs to be taken to DC. He's suing the school board," Mike said.

"What? Why?" Finn demanded.

"Because he feels it's necessary. He feels that since Karofsky, Figgins and the whole football team violated the first amendment for freedom of speech, we need to take it to DC. We don't have a choice, plus, since we need two lawyers, Blaine's father got added in to it," Mike explained.

"_What?_" Blaine demanded. Clearly, he'd been listening in through his phone.

"Blaine get off the phone!" Rachel scolded him.

"So when's the new trial date?" Finn demanded, mouthing for Burt to turn the car around.

"Two weeks from today," Mike said.

"Okay, thanks Mike," Finn whispered. He hung up. "He's out of his mind."

"You think I don't agree?!" Blaine said. "Is he nuts?"

"Blaine, your dad cannot refuse the position. It was given to him," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I know. For all I know, they're gonna add in Wes and David into this since we met Kurt all together and oh my God they fucking texted me telling me they're witnesses!" Blaine said.

Finn rolled his eyes, letting out a loud sigh. "This has to be the most fucked up day of my life!"

"Join the club," Kurt muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The song was "Fix You" by Coldplay**


End file.
